Naruto: Problematic Fox
by Creations-Embassy
Summary: Naruto was never quite the simple type, always keeping secrets. But is Naruto keeping more than one secret than we thought? How will everyone cope with all the cuteness? Strong Team 7 but not god-like! Chibi!Naruto, Foxfied! Newbie Writer, Please read and give feedback! :)
1. The Birth Of A Fox

**Chapter 1. The Birth Of A Fox**

* * *

Summery: Naruto was never quite the simple type, always keeping secrets. But is Naruto keeping more than one secret than we thought? How will everyone cope with all the cuteness?

Okay everyone, this is my first story, so be nice! I'm planning on making the chapters longer as well. I have terrible spelling and have never written a fight scene. My effort in grammar is poor because as Shikamaru would say, 'It's to troublesome.' BUT~! Besides these things, please read on! I like advice and harsh comments aren't minded as long as they are helpful.

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

I do not own Naruto! If I did...*starts to chuckle before bursting out in full blown evil laugh*

Naruto: ...0.o

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Birth Of A Fox**

It was a peaceful night Konoha for everyone except one little boy, this little boy was no average boy though, not by far. He was far more complicated than he lets on, in fact half his life is a lie to even himself.

Naruto sat in a dark alleyway, freezing and clinging onto life by a slither of warmth coming through the bricks of the wall. Starving and hasn't had water in days, boney and wearing no fat upon his body. His puffy eyes and tear marked face, red and sore nose from snuffling that constant drip. The ripped up clothes, falling off his small frame. This is the life of Uzumaki Naruto, the life he has learned to deal with, the only way he knows how to live.

Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; on the day of his birth the Yondaime known as Minato sealed away The Nine Tailed fox known as Kyuubi, the highest-ranking bijuu. He sealed the beast in the only available container, the only one he knew would be worthy of holding the bijuu, he sealed it within his own son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**"Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu!"** There was a blinding light, before the Yondaime as they knew him was gone, his soul taken from him by the Death God. But the Yondaime was prepared for this, he wrote two letters in scrolls, one for the Sadamine and one for his son on his sixth birthday.

The village was in a state of shock, not sure whether to be grieving the death of their beloved Yondaime and many families and friends or celebrating the disappearance of the Kyuubi.

The Sadamine sat in his office, holding the wailing newborn. "I'm to old for this..." he grumbled signing the papers confirming his reappearance as hokage.

**_~~~~TIME SKIP: THREE DAYS ~~~~_**

"We do not know if the demon could gain control over him later in life, we should get rid of him now while we still can!"

"The demon should be eliminated!"

"It is a threat to the entire village!"

"Leave it to starve!"

"Kill the demon!"

Various council members shouted their remarks at the hokage holding the surprising asleep newborn Jinchuriki.

"NO! Do you not care for the Yondaime's last wishes? Do you question the power of the seal made by the Yondaime? Do you not see the child? He is a human being, not the monster sealed within him!" The Sadamine shouted in fury, waves of killing intent rolling off him. The room was filled with silence.

"Hokage, what will we do with him then? He has no parents, who will take care of him?" Fugaku Uchiha stood up, breaking the silence.

"He should be taken in by my personal army, ROOT. He could be the weapon of Konoha! We could be invincible with a weapon like him!" Danzo suggested, acting as innocent as possible.

"Certainly not! I know what you would do to him! I will not allow the Yondaime's own son become a merciless killer and weapon to this ungrateful village!" Hiruzen Sarutobi once again yelled before sitting down into his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, deep in thought remembering the scroll that the Yondaime left for him.

**_~~~IN THE SCROLL~~~~_**

Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,

I am sorry about appointing you the hokage, don't let the paperwork get to you! I don't have much time, but I need you to know these things.

I believe the Kyuubi is being controlled, I know that the Kyuubi is seen as a merciless killer and beast but he is rational in his way of thinking. He would not attack a village for no reason.

I hope Naruto will be seen as the hero he is, promise me that he will be seen for who he is, not what he is. Now, about the seal, it was not finished when I placed it upon my son, I wasn't expecting it to be used so suddenly. It successfully sealed the Kyuubi, but it will start to break away and become weaker in due time. On his sixth birthday, the seal will start to weaken and he will be able to communicate with the Kyuubi and he may under go some 'transformations', however I do not know how and what will happen.

By having the bijuu who is a immortal sealed within him, he will age 3 years slower than everyone starting at the age of six, he may be born on the same year as someone but when they are 13 he will be still 10.

Also I have something I need to tell you about the Kyuubi, he is constantly bound to the Uchiha. The Kyuubi must always protect them, he can chose to serve them or not, but he must protect them, the contract was made by Mandara himself in the Last Battle when he tamed the Kyuubi. My son having the Kyuubi sealed within him makes him the protector of the Uchiha.

I must go now; the Kyuubi is closing in on the village. Protect the village! (And make sure Naruto never becomes a pervert!)

**_~~~END OF LETTER~~~~_**

The Sadamine felt a pang in his heart, he had to make a decision. "He shall be placed in a orphanage with my funding until he is old enough to live on his own. He shall become a ninja at the age of six, and claim his rightful place and become the protector of the Uchiha." He stated, opening his eyes and started walking out the room ignoring the complaints of some council members. Looking down at the crying baby in his arms,

_'I'm so sorry Naruto, I fear that I will not be able to protect you for what is to come...'_ His eyes watering up, staring down at the newborn's whiskered face.

* * *

That brings us up to were we are now, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that was said to become a hero of the village, the one the Yondaime gave his life to protect. But he was sitting in a dark, cold alleyway with no were else to go.

Naruto was shunned in his village. For something he had no control over. He tried to live normally, but he always got the glares, the beatings and the names. He was kicked out the orphanage when he was three, and moved into a apartment. But he couldn't stay there, it's not safe having them know where he was. They would just try and kill him in his sleep, he had to keep moving. His apartment was being payed by the Hokage, and he had a small allowance, but he would always be charged three times the amount it was, so he had no food or good clothes. He has been poisoned, had assassination attempts on his life so many times it was hard to believe, beaten within a inch of his life and left to starve on the streets. But no matter what, he would live through it all, whether he liked it or not.

**_NARUTO POV_**

"Why...? WHY KAMI-SAMA! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" I yell in fury, using up the only energy I have left. I didn't care if I was beaten for waking someone up or if I was found by a assassin, it would just be like every other time, beaten within an inch of my life, or left in a near-death state. I don't know why, but I always live afterwards, I want to die sometimes, but Kami-Sama really must hate me and wants me to live through nothing more than more pain.

I start to get dizzy from my outburst. I see figures in the shadows, I reach towards them, hoping they would take the pain in my head away.

I feel a weight of my arm. I can feel the breaking and snapping pain of the bone in my arm. I try and scream out, only for nothing to come out of my parched throat.

I try to pry the shoe off my now smashed arm with my other hand, only for it to be pulled back out of it's socket by a unknown force behind me.

_'Great, theres two of them.'_

I hear the sound of them unsheathing a knife of some sought, I try to scream out, but fail miserably. I start to cry instead.

"Look! The demon is finally crying! I wonder how loud he will scream when he has no throat!"

The thug closes in, the other holding me down with his foot on my chest, breaking some ribs.

I try and struggle away, not because I could die, because I know I will live through this. I want to die quick and painlessly, not slowly only to live just when I thought I can finally be in peace.

"Hey there! I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but I have some orders to do here." I shakily turn my head to the direction of the unknown voice. It was an ANBU, he was wearing a dog mask and had gravity defining hair.

_'Now what? I have a ninja and thugs trying to kill me.' _ My vision starts to get burry and I can't focus on the ninja, I beg for this to be my end.

Just as I was going to close my eyes, the weight off my chest has gone just as a ear piercing scream fills the streets. I look to were the thug with the knife was, he was still there…But he was being held off the ground by the mysterious ninja, the other thug unmoving and bloodied on the ground.

"Look at this mess you made me make…" The ninja said in a innocent voice towards the terrified thug, making him wet himself.

I blinked and the body of the thug was toppled over the already dead one by the ninja. The Dog ANBU then started making his way towards me.

_'Now he comes to finish me off himself, p-please make it quick__…__'_ I thought to myself, unknowing that I said the last part aloud.

The man crouched down and surprisingly, started to carefully pick me up avoiding touching or hurting my already damaged frame.

"You look like shit little guy, lets go get you patched up" he looked down at me in his arms, giving me what I would think was a smile, I can't tell with his mask on.

I was stunned, did he care about me..?

_'No, he's just following orders__…__'_ I thought before passing out in his arms, enjoying the heat radiating off him.

* * *

OKAY~!  
I know, it's short! I'm sorry!

How was it? Remember I like advice and harsh comments aren't minded as long as they are helpful. (It's m first story! TT^TT)

I plan to get up the next chapter soon, so please be patient!

Next chapie Sneak Peak:

Training with the ANBU begins! Amazing progress! Introducing some characters! Annnnd some unexpected cHaNgEs~! *hehehe*

Naruto: Slightly worried here...

Creations: OH Naru-chan, don worry, I'll be nice~ *Evil Smirk*

Naruto: Oh dear...0.o

Please review! Thanks, Creations-Embassy OUT~! :)


	2. A Confused Fox

**Chapter 2. A Confused Fox**

* * *

Summery: Naruto was never quite the simple type, always keeping secrets. But is Naruto keeping more than one secret than we thought? How will everyone cope with all the cuteness?

Okay everyone, this is my first story, so be nice! I'm planning on making the chapters longer as well. I have terrible spelling and have never written a fight scene. My effort in grammar is poor because as Shikamaru would say, 'It's to troublesome.' BUT~! Besides these things, please read on! I like advice and harsh comments aren't minded as long as they are helpful.

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

Please enjoy Chapter two of Naruto: Problematic Fox!

Warnings: Spoilers!

I do not own Naruto! If I did...*starts to chuckle before bursting out in full blown evil laugh*

Naruto: ...0.o

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Confused Fox**

**"Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique, Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"**

A rock-like glove started to form around the small hands of Fox, the youngest ANBU in the history of Konoha.

Naruto lent forward towards Dog, his arm now fully encased in solid rock. Throwing his arm forward towards the unsuspecting ANBU, Fox prepared himself to hit flesh. Suddenly the ANBU disappeared and was replaced by a small substitution log.

"Damnit! So close! I had it planned out and everything!", Fox screamed in anger whilst ripping off his mask and throwing it onto the ground in rage. The rock on his arm now starting to be absorbed back into his hand as the older ANBU walked out of the bushes, with a little orange book covering what would be his face under the mask.

"Now now! Don't have a hissy fit princess! You really did plan it well! I have to say, trick after trick! But unfortunately, I was one step ahead", Dog stated, removing his ANBU mask and putting his book away, only to be greeted by the glare of Naruto Uzumaki.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I'M NOT HAVING A HISSY FIT!", Naruto yelled in fury at Kakashi, before forcibly sitting on the ground cross-legged with a *humpf* and an angry pout.

Kakashi stared at Naruto's actions in amusement accompanied by a smirk. _'He is eight after all, plus he is so cute when he's angry! But I really have to be careful; he is getting better at surprise attacking me, the only thing that keeps me one step ahead is that I know all his moves. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I would probably be doomed__…__'_

Kakashi sighed, _'I need to fix his mood or I'll paying__…__'_

Kakashi visibly shivered remembering when he pissed Naruto off once during training, his wallet had never been so sad and empty after treating him to Ramen later that week...

"Come on princess lets go get something from the market for dinner, ANBU head quarters has nothing good to eat", said Kakashi, starting to walk towards the village market and secretly hoping he would be forgiven.

Naruto instantly propped up as his brain flooded with the thought of eating Ramen noodles, thus making him forget the 'princess' comment. A devilish smirk gracing upon his face only to instantly be replaced by an innocent smile as he started skipping towards Kakashi.

"Aw right! Woo hoo! Market here we come!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, jumping up whilst fist pumping in the air, a grin making itself more visible.

_'One step ahead eh?'_ Naruto thought, his happy grin turning into more of that of a small child in trouble.

Kakashi kept walking, watching Naruto from behind and smiling at the sudden change in attitude. _'Hmmmm__…__ he never forgives me that fast__…__ Sure the change of attitude is normal on the topic of food but not the sudden forgiveness__…__ He's up to something__…__ Better be on my guard.'_

Before heading into the market, Naruto put on a henge to hide his appearance and make it that of a black haired boy in casual clothes, and Kakashi put his mask back on. As they made their way through the market, only snickers of laughter and fury sighs from angry women could be heard from those walking past at the "I am a pervert" sign stuck on the back of a completely unaware grey-haired ninja.

* * *

**~~~FLASHBACK ~~~~**

Kakashi walked into the Konoha hospital with a small and broken child in his arms.

"Hokage-sama", Kakashi bowed his head in respect at the hokage coming to meet him about the broken blonde boy.

"Kakashi, what happened this time?" questioned the Hokage as the small boy was placed on a hospital bed to soon be taken away by the nurses and doctors.

"Hokage, it's the same as always. I respect your decisions, but he can't stay were he is. You saw his condition, it's happening more frequently now. I ask that you please relocate him somewhere safer", finished Kakashi bowing his head whilst taking his ANBU mask in hand.

The Sadamine looked at Kakashi's display of actions in amusement.

"Kakashi, by any chance have you grown somewhat attached to the boy?"

Kakashi's visible eye opened a little bit, thinking of the possibility that he has grown to like the scrawny boy.

"Well, yeah, he tends to grow on people… All the ANBU love him. I guess that's because we're asked to look after him a lot", replied Kakashi now scratching behind his neck in a very 'Naruto' manor, and his eye in a upside down U.

The Hokage thought for a moment, after coming to a conclusion.

"Kakashi, while he is recovering, go to his apartment and move his stuff to a spare ANBU room. As for the problem about him being defenceless, you and the other ANBU will train him in the time you would've used to take care of him."

Kakashi just stood there blankly, calculating what the Hokage had just said. You could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

His eye then widening when he realised what the hokage just said to him about the boy.

_'Honestly, I can come up with a entire plan on the field in about two seconds, but off the field I'm__…__.'_

Kakashi dropped his head, depressed lines showing in he right hand corner of his head,_ 'Hopeless__…__'_

"Well, better go get the midget's stuff", said Kakashi as he started to walk out of the hospital. He noticed that he must of been thinking for a while, because the Hokage was no where to be seen, and he'd left the keys to Naruto's apartment in his hand. He looked down at the keys in his palm.

"Well that's convenient", he mumbled before continuing down the street.

**~~~TIME SKIP 1 WEEK~~~~**

**NARUTO POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes, pain everywhere on my body.

As my eyes start to focus, I see white._ 'Am I dead? Finally?'_

I then notice other presences in the room, and I see the faint lines of cornices on the white ceiling.

"White ceiling…Great I'm in the hospital…" Moments flash before my eyes, the screaming, the pain, the white ceiling.

"THE HOSPITAL?!" I shout, my eyes widening.

"No-no-no-no!" I start to hyperventilate. '_I'm scared of this place! I don't like this place! This place does not like me! They hate me!'_

"Hey-hey-hey calm down! There are other people trying to rest here", an unknown yet familiar voice responded whilst coming from the corner of the room.

"Who, w-who are you? W-what am I d-doing here?" I stutter out, finding it hard to breathe.

"It's me, the guy who saved your ass, as for why you're here, you were unconscious with both your arms being smashed and dislocated. You also had four broken ribs and-" The man started to ramble out my injuries, but I had already zoned out about my injuries.

"You, you saved me..? Why..?" I was confused, why would anyone care about me?

"Well, I was lost on the road of life when I heard your outburst. I have been assigned to look after you a few times so I knew you; I just did what I would've done to anyone that was in your position. By the way, my name is Kakashi." He pulled his mask off, revealing another mask! But this one was cloth, and his left eye was covered by his Hitai-ate, leaving only his right eye showing.

I looked away from his face.

"Yeah, but I'm no anyone, I'm a monster." My eyes started to water up.

I feel a warm hand on my bandaged shoulder.

"By no means are you a monster. The ones who did this to you and the ones that made you think you are one are the real monsters. Compared to them, you're as kind and gentle as a princess!" Kakashi started to pat my head, knowing that it would annoy me; he was trying to make forget the 'monster' topic.

I wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

"S-s-so, you don't t-t-think I'm a monster? Y-y-you don't hate me?" I stuttered, almost not believing myself.

"Of course not princess!" Kakashi's hand stoped petting my head but he left his hand there, I felt like a human armrest, so I pried his hand off my head.

I almost couldn't believe it. I found someone who I know wasn't just following orders, someone who had time for me, who cared for me.

"T-thank you, Kakashi nii-san" I bowed my head, tears of happiness falling from my eyes.

"I don't know where the –nii-san came from, but your welcome princess", Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside down U shape.

"Oh and one thing Kakashi nii-san..." Naruto mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was buried in Kakashi's vest.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi answered in a calm tone.

"Stop calling me 'princess' pervert", Naruto flatly stated, no longer crying.

'He sure has fast changes in attitude.' "Sure thing princess!" Kakashi replied, letting go of the snivelling child.

"Now, I hear your injuries are better now, amazing healing rate you got there." Kakashi said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, but my arms are weak so I can't protect myself if I get attacked again…" Naruto said as he stared at the ground

"No need to worry about getting attacked though", Kakashi said as he grabbed some clothes at the end of the bed and gently tossed them to the boy.

Naruto grabbed the clothes off his face

"What do you mean Kakashi nii-san?" Naruto questioned, looking down at the clean clothes.

"You're coming to live with me!" The ANBU stated with what would be a smile on his face under that mask until he was whacked on the back of the head by an anonymous figure.

"You baka-perv! He's coming to live with US!" Another ANBU in cat mask and normal ANBU gear exclaimed, anger marks appearing on her raised fist.

"Huh?" Naruto just stared blankly at the scene in front of him, head tilted like a cat and confusion plastered on his face.

"Hey kid! I'm Uzuki Yuugao! And your gonna come live with us!" she stated pointing to herself before using her thumb to point behind her at the kneeling form of Kakashi holding his head in pain.

Naruto stared at nothing in particular before a smile creped it's way to his lips as he looked a the masked Cat ANBU.

"Like, like a family? Are you guys a couple or something?" His eyes whipping between the two ANBU signalling them being together as a couple.

"WHAT? NO-NO-NO-NO! You have it all wrong kiddo! Were not a couple! I swear on my life! That guy is a creep!" The female ANBU said putting her hands in a defensive 'X' at the child's suggestion.

Kakashi, finally recovered by the blow to his head had only caught the last part of the conversation going on. So he chose to let it go not bothering to figure out what was wrong.

"What she's trying to say is that you're coming to live with us at the ANBU head quarters." Kakashi explained to the now excited child.

"R-really? That's, That's SO COOL!" Yelled the boy a massive grin making it way to his lips.

"Glad to hear it kid! Now get changed, don't want to go walking around in a hospital robe", the cat ANBU said as she pointed to the clothes Naruto was holding.

"Hai!" The blonde exclaimed as he ran out of the room to get changed.

**~~~2 MINS LATER~~~~**

A five-year-old Naruto stepped back into the room, he had black and orange converse shoes, some camo shorts and an orange T-shirt with green stripes at the end of the sleeves.

"Why all the orange?" Yuugao asked whilst turning to face Kakashi.

"I heard he likes it…" Kakashi answered, pulling his mask down to his face and started walking out of the room to the hallway, Naruto close behind him.

**~~~AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL~~~~**

Naruto hid behind Yuugao as they walked down the street, trying to shield himself from the glares of the villagers.

Yuugao noticed this a shot Kakashi a look that made Kakashi sigh. He bend down and swooped the unsuspecting child onto his shoulders before he could protest.

"Eeep!" Naruto squealed, as he was swung on the ANBU's shoulders, "Huh?"

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he couldn't see anything through a bush of gravity-deifying hair. Putting his hands through the hair he split the bush of hair apart making a 'hidey-hole' through the grey hair.

In doing this he successfully made the ANBU beside him burst in laughter (in a very not-ANBU way) at the now ridiculous looking Dog ANBU.

'_I have a feeling that this kid is going change the lives of many'_, thought a purple haired ninja as she regained her posture from her burst of laughter.

**~~~AT ANBU HEAD QUARTERS~~~~**

"Woah! This place is so cool! Where is everyone?" Shouted a very hyperactive boy as he ran around the ANBU head quarters opening and looking into every nook and cranny.

"Everyone is probably out on patrol or on a mission, most of them will be back by nine. By the way, here's were you'll be staying. There are fresh clothes in the drawers and all your stuff is already unpacked", explained Kakashi, pointing to the room beside him.

"I get my own room? WOO HOO~!" Yelled the excited boy as he ran into the room staring in awe at everything.

**NARUTO POV**

_'This place is amazing! I have never seen a place so clean too!'_

I looked around the room, and then noticed some clothes on the bed. I walked up to the bed to get a better look at them; I stopped dead in my tracks. It was ninja gear.

I looked up at Kakashi, a questioning look on my face. He nodded confirming my unspoken question.

I ran up to then and sorted through what was there.

There were some black ANBU shorts, a short-sleeved black T-shirt and a dark orange ANBU vest. There was a hip pouch, black gloves and dark orange armour plates for his forearms and the back of his hands that together with some black ninja sandals.

"All the ANBU are going to tip in on training you, we think you'll make a great ninja", Kakashi stated breaking my concentration on his new ninja gear.

"I'm going to be the best ninja you've ever seen Kakashi nii-san, I'm going to be the best hokage ever too!" I shouted tears forming at the sides of my eyes. I was so happy; I don't think I've been this happy in my life! From that point on, that was my dream, to be not only the best ninja ever, but the best hokage of all time.

**~~~TIME SKIP 1 MONTH~~~~**

Even though Naruto had only been training for a month, his progress was beyond believable.

He was Genin level already and he'd just been introduced to the Shadow Clone Technique Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which had meant that he could train at about 100 times faster and more successfully depending on the amount of clones he made.

He was also very well known by all ANBU, most of them were teaching him some of their techniques to make sure he could with stand all types of combat.

He had also changed the atmosphere in the ANBU head quarters, no longer was it dark and gloomy, but was now a place full of happiness and fun. Naruto would prank the ANBU whenever he got time off training, and he would also make sure the head quarters had a descent supply of ramen. Most of the ANBU liked resigning there after their shift or mission, because Naruto would always be there to greet them and ask about their day. Naruto loved hearing about missions and interesting things seen on patrol, he would sit and listen to the stories for hours.

It was about four in the afternoon when a small ninja with blonde hair bounded out of his room and tackled a completely unaware grey haired ninja.

"Kakashi nii-san! Were out of instant ramen, so lets go to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner! WecangettheThursdayspecialandinviteYuugaoandtryout thenewmisoramenand-" Naruto's fast talking ramble stopped as Kakashi placed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"We can get Ramen, but first we have to go to the Hokage, he has something to tell you. Oh and, calm down princess." Kakashi said removing his hand and prying the boy off his chest so he could get up.

"Fiiine… lets go… AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS" shouted Naruto as he got off Kakashi and headed towards to door, disappointed his ramen would have to wait.

**~~~AT HOGAKES OFFICE~~~**

The sounds of footsteps were in the distance and the sounds of yelling were not far behind.

Suddenly the yelling stops and the footsteps were closing in at a fast pace.

*BAM!* "Hey Hokage jiji! Whatcha wanted to tell me?" The doors flew open with a small blonde boy standing in at the base of the doors. Behind him were two sets of exhausted guards and a Kakashi that looked as though he'd been pulled through a bush backwards; his hair looked the same though.

"Why hello Naruto, how are you? Yes, you are correct I wanted to tell you something" The Hokage replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm great thanks Jiji! What did you 'wanna tell me?" Naruto said taking a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Well, I have been informed that you have reached if not passed Genin level. Because of this I believe you are capable of starting some missions yourself."

"Really? YES! THANKS JIJI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Yelled Naruto, as he flung himself at the Hokage over the desk.

Getting over his temporary shock of having a boy flung at him, he re-organised himself and started to pry the boy's small arms away from his neck.

"Now, at first you will start off at the level that most Genin's would-" The Hokage started to ramble, but Naruto had already zoned out.

"Yes! I'm one step closer to my dream I'm gonna be the best ninja out there! Look out world! HERE I-" Naruto started went to air pump his fist, when a wave of pain covered his body.

"Naruto are you listening?" Asked the Hokage as he heard the boy's outburst had stopped and he was holding his stomach staring at the ground.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked the frozen figure he saw as his little brother.

Another wave of pain.

"Eerk! Ah!" *Thump* Naruto's sounds of pain were heard before he collapsed on the ground, still holding his stomach.

"Naruto! Naruto look at me!" Kakashi yelled at the now shaking boy on the floor.

An ear-piecing scream filled the village.

Naruto's form started to glow an eerie red.

"Naruto! Someone get a medic nin in here!" Sarutobi yelled at the guards in the doorway.

Naruto's ears started to shrink as two bumps started to form through his hair.

Naruto's screams were now silent however you could still tell he was in pain by the emotions on his face.

Naruto had passed out after ten minutes of excruciating pain.

**"Hello boy****…**** we meet at last."**

* * *

OooooooooohhH~ Cliffy~! Like it? Don't Like it? Tell me what ya think and review with some helpful advice!

Next Chapter:

Meeting the Kyuubi! Early Transformations! Heritage Revealed!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	3. A Collared Fox

**Chapter 3. A Collared Fox**

* * *

Summery: Naruto was never quite the simple type, always keeping secrets. But is Naruto keeping more than one secret than we thought? How will everyone cope with all the cuteness?

Okay everyone, this is my first story, so be nice! I'm planning on making the chapters longer as well. I have terrible spelling and have never written a fight scene. My effort in grammar is poor because as Shikamaru would say, 'It's to troublesome.' BUT~! Besides these things, please read on! I like advice and harsh comments aren't minded as long as they are helpful.

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

Please enjoy Chapter three of Naruto: Problematic Fox!

Warnings: Spoilers!

I do not own Naruto! If I did...*starts to chuckle before bursting out in full blown evil laugh*

Naruto: ...0.o

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Collared Fox**

**NARUTO POV**

**"Hello boy****…**** we meet at last."**

I hear a deep masculine voice inside my head. I open my eyes and it looks like I'm in some sort of sewer.

"Where am I? Helllloooooooooo~?" I call out to anyone who could help me find my way back.

**"Come here boy and I shall tell you"**, the deep voice answered again.

I decide that I should follow the sound of the voice, considering that it's probably my only hope of getting out of here. I walk down passages only to meet with other passages. Chains and locks hang from the doors I come across. When thinking I realise that I'm not in a sewer, as the murky water type liquid that I seem to be walking through doesn't have a scent.

After a while of walking, I start notice that the direction of the deep voice, is in the same direction as an immense surge of power that seems to get stronger the closer I get to it.

I finally reach a dead end. I am now in a massive room with high ceilings and huge golden metal bars separating the room from what seems like a huge cage. In the middle of the golden gates there is a sheet of paper with the kanji for 'seal' printed upon it.

"Where AM I?" I question aloud to no one in particular.

**"You boy, are in your mindscape", **said a voice from behind the bars.

"What? If this is my mind why does it look like a sewer? If this is my mind, who are you?" I answered.

Suddenly pair of gigantic red eyes emerged from behind the bars. The rest of the body slowly took form. I begin to shake in fear, as the surge of power starts to become a visible red and begins to circle me like a predator to its prey.

**"I am The Great and Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The gigantic beast's body was now visible as he lay down with a idiotic grin and did the 'peace' sign with his clawed fox-like hands.

"Uhhhhh, why are you in my mind then? You're meant to be dead by the Yondaime's hands!" I questioned still wondering why not only THE Kyuubi Kitsune was in my mind, but why he was doing the 'peace' sign as the 'Bloodthirsty Nine Tailed Bijuu' and what that idiotic grin was for, demons don't grin that way!

**"Kid, demons can't just be killed, I never died! Your Dad sealed me within you on the day I attacked your village."**

I was frozen. Is this why I'm hated? Is this why I'm called a Demon? Is this why I was kicked out of the orphanage? They were right. I am a monster.

Suddenly another voice rang through the halls, "By no means are you a monster. The ones who did this to you and the ones that made you think you are one are the real monsters. Compared to them, you're as kind and gentle as a princess!"

**"I can hear your thoughts in here kid, you are not a monster, nor am I! There's a difference between a demon and half demon to a monster ya know."**

"T-thanks Kyuubi, you know you really aren't like what the stories say... Why would someone like you attack Konoha?" I replied holding back my tears.

**"I was being controlled, by the one you would know as 'Orochimaru'. I am sorry about attacking your village. It didn't really benefit me either! It did result in me being stuck inside a chibi for the rest of my life."**

But one more thing... Didn't you say that my Father sealed you within me? But the Yondaime sealed you! Not my father, I don't even know my dad!

Kyuubi placed two 'fingers' to his forehead and closed his eyes as he sighed.

**"Kit****…**** The Yondaime did seal you within me. You say that you don't know your Father yet here we are talking about him? The Yondaime was your father!"** He finished opening his eyes and removing his paw from his head.

"T-the Yondaime w-was my F-father? I a-am the Y-Y-Yondaime's son..." I said, failing to hold back my tears this time.

**"Look kit, you have to wake up now or they are going to think your dead or something. Trust me, it will all make sense in time."** The Kyuubi said as my mindscape disappeared and I began to wake up in the real world.

**~~~REAL WORLD~~~~**

I began to wake up to see that white ceiling again. As my anxiety started to kick in I felt a hand over mine, which seemed to calm down my fear of the hospital.

"Kakashi nii-san?" I whisper, guessing aloud of whom the blurred figure next to me was as my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Yeah little bro, it's me. Nice new look by the way."

"Huh?" I said wondering what he could of meant by that. Then I felt something furry next to me.

As my eyes finally adjusted, I could make out what the furry thing was.

"Kakashi, why is there a stuffed fox tail next to me?"

"Well about tha-" He was cut off by my scream. The tail moved!

I stared at the tail as is started to poof up the more I screamed at it.

"AHHHHHHHH! KAAAAKKKKKAAAASHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY IS IT MOVING!" I screamed, my eyes as big as saucers.

Kakashi clamped his hand over my mouth as the Hokage and some other ANBU ran into the room to see what the ruckus was about.

"Ah, Naruto your finally awake." The hokage asked me, but I wasn't paying attention, I was still staring at the tail that seemed to move to my movements.

"Naruto, the reason why it is moving is because it's not stuffed, it your tail. It is a part of you", Kakashi said in a slightly agitated tone as he slowly removed his hand covering my mouth but still preventing me from totally freaking out. Not that I wasn't totally freaked out, because I was.

"Now Naruto, I know this may be a shock to you, but this is because of you're um, tenant, but I will explain about him-"

"KYUUBI!" I screamed, now infuriated at the giant ball of fuzz sealed within me.

Everyone in the room was shocked at my outburst.

"Naruto, by any chance do you k-know of your tenant already?" The hokage questioned me, nervousness and caution was shown on his face.

"Yah, during my 'nap' I met my tenant, and I have some things to tell you to old man." I said through gritted teeth that seemed to be stronger and sharper, with my canines being slightly longer too.

**~~~AT HOKAGES OFFICE~~~~**

I shifted whilst inside my clothing. I was quite uncomfortable having a hole cut out of my pants for a fluffy red fox tail. Not to mention the red fox ears, but they don't bug me as much unlike the tail bit did. Having a tail increased my balance, but I have to get used to having one quickly because the entire way to the Hokage's office was not fun due to me constantly tripping over my tail, or it was whacking me in the side.

Once we had reached the Hokage's office, my tolerance for my tail had ended. I turned around quickly to catch and attempt to rip it off, but it was gone, I saw it the corner of my eye and chased after it but it was on the move, so I kept on running for it, determined to get rid of it.

If only I knew how stupid I looked though.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the hilarious scene in front of them. The now fox-looking boy was chasing his tail, with utter determination and frustration written all over his face.

The Hokage cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention, but he kept chasing his tail.

"Naruto", said Sarutobi firmly with a little hint of annoyance in his voice, however he was unnoticed by the running boy.

"NARUTO!" yelled the Hokage at the boy. But the tail chasing just continued.

Whilst giving up on attracting the boy's attention, the Hokage turned to Kakashi with an annoyed facial expression.

Kakashi cleared his throat before letting out a loud, "OH PRINCESSS~!" Immediately getting weird looks and a deadly glare from Naruto, who was in a twisted position on the floor with his fluffy tail in his jaws.

Kakashi just returned Naruto's glare with an innocent smile and said "Naru-chan, the Hokage would like your attention."

"Huh?" he stated dumbly, his glare died as he dropped his tail and turned to Sarutobi.

"Whatcha want Jiji?" Naruto said with an innocent and questioning tone.

"I would like to talk to you about some things we briefly chatted about in the hospital, I also believe you had some things to tell me too." replied the Hokage calmly.

Getting into a thinking position Naruto thought back to the events at the hospital.

"Hmmmm…. OH YEA! That stuff! Yep, now I remember!"

"Good, now everyone except Naruto and Kakashi please exit the room." said Sarutobi as he began doing hand seals for a sound barrier Jutsu.

**"Sound barrier technique, Otomasen no jutsu!** There, now we can talk, but first, please read this, it is from your Father." The hokage handed Naruto a scroll.

**~~~IN THE SCROLL~~~~**

Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,

If you are reading this, I am well gone. I'm sorry I could never be there for you like a Father should do for his son. Naruto, your father was the Yondaime, me. Just minutes after your birth the Kyuubi attacked our village, I had no other choice but to seal it within a being whose chakra paths had not yet formed, like a newborn baby. I'm sorry Naruto; I sealed the Kyuubi within you because I knew that you could handle the burden. I hope my last wish came true and you are seen as the hero that you are, even if you are not, I know that you have the strength and will find those who see you for who you are. Naruto, promise me you will protect your precious people with your life, because in a time of need they will be there for you even if it doesn't seem like it.

Unfortunately I have some bad news about the seal I used to lock away the Kyuubi. The seal wasn't quite finalised when I used it on you, so there are some things that you need to know. Since the Kyuubi is immortal, by the age of six you will grow three years behind the normal rate. Also, some 'transformations' may occur because of Kyuubi's chakra being absorbed into yours. You will eventually gain all the chakra from Kyuubi, which will make you pretty much invincible. Don't be rash though, by using a lot of the nine tail's chakra before it is absorbed will quicken the process and cause you pain. This is all that I know, but this may not be all so be careful.

Also, by having the Kyuubi sealed within you, you have to play an important roll. In the Valley Of the End, Mandara gained control over the Kyuubi and bound him to a contract. It is Kyuubi's roll to protect the Uchiha. You being the jinchuriki of the Nine tails, makes you the protector of the Uchiha. You can choose whether to serve them of not, but you are bound to protect them.

About your Mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Ret Hot Blooded Habanero. She died while giving birth to you.

I'm sorry for placing all these burdens on you, but I know you can handle it because you are the son of the Yondaime; you are the hero of Konoha.

Your Father,

Minato Namikaze.

**~~~END OF LETTER~~~~**

Naruto was teary eyed, but not yet crying. This was mostly because Kyuubi had told him most of the news before hand.

"Now, Naruto I realise this is hard for you, but I believe you had something important to tell me." Stated the hokage.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama, Kyuu didn't mean to attack Konoha. He was being controlled by….by..Kyuu who was it again..?" Joked Naruto as he wiped away any stray tears.

***Sigh* "Kit, do you ever pay attention? It was Orochimaru one of the legendary three sannin.**

"He was being controlled by Orochimaru Hokage-sama." Naruto said, leaving his mindscape.

"Ah, I shall take note of that, thank you for that information Naruto. You father had also been suspecting the Kyuubi was being controlled." The Hokage scribbled down some notes as he organised his paperwork. "Now, there are some things I need to inform you about. Your transformation earlier was supposed to happen about a month from now, on your sixth birthday. Do you know what might of caused your early transformations? I'm also guessing that you have been able to communicate with the Kyuubi since then, if so could you talk to him and see if he knows? That would be quite helpful.

"Hai." Naruto said; his eyes glazed over as he left to his mindscape.

"Um, Kyuu…"

**"Don't worry I already know; what you see, I see too. I believe your training caused your early transformation. While training you learned to access your chakra, in doing so released mine. Not to mention that because you were beaten all those times before you body became fragile and not able to hold my power as well."**

"Jiji, Kyuu thinks that it was caused by my training when I released my chakra, I also released his. He also thinks that all those times that I was b-beaten that my body became fragile and could hold Kyuu as well", he said.

"Okay, that's good that we've got a cause then. Now, Naruto I'm really sorry but the council has heard of this", said the hokage as he looked down.

Naruto started to shiver, memories coming back to him.

"Just tell me when my ninja life is over, or when I will be executed or whatever! Just get it over a done with!" Screamed Naruto at the Hokage tears forming at the rim of his eyes.

"Actually, we came to a conclusion thanks to your Father who was prepared that the council would raise suspicion. He created a number of seals that lock away all Kyuubi's power, all your chakra and put you in a henge as if you grew at the normal rate without your 'features.' However these seals can't be directly placed on the body, they need to be placed on an item for the wearer only. In your case the only thing that the council would allow me to put it on was…this" the hokage said as he opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a light blue coloured collar with silver spikes pointing out on the outside.

"NANIIIIII?!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapie~

I just needed to get most of the talking out of the way because it was KILLING ME!

ANYWAY~! I hope you like, please review any advice you may have~

Next chapie sneak peak:

Moving up the ranks! Fox gets his ANBU mask! To the academy!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~! :)


	4. A Foxes New Friend

**Chapter 4. A Foxes New Friend**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry about posting my chapter a bit late -_-'

Just so you guys know, the reason why I take so long is that I'm writing this story as I go and don't really have a plan...;) Not to mention I'm just like everyone else out there, I have a life! I'm a busy person and writing a story isn't really that high on my priorities list.

ANYWAY~!

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar :P

I do not own Naruto!

There is a poll on my profile page on Naruto's pairing, so please feel free to check that out!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter four of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Foxes New Friend**

Flash back:

"Actually, we came to a conclusion thanks to your Father who was prepared that the council would raise suspicion. He created a number of seals that lock away all Kyuubi's chakra, all your chakra and put you in a henge as if you grew at the normal rate without your 'features.' However these seals can't be directly placed on the body, they need to be placed on an item for the wearer only. In your case the only thing that the council would allow me to put it on was…this" the hokage said as he opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a light blue colored collar with silver spikes pointing out on the outside.

"NANIIIIII?!"

* * *

The next half hour for the ANBU was spent chasing a small orange blur around the village. The ANBU were quite surprised that a five year old boy with so little training could be that fast, but little did they know that this orange blur was no ordinary five-year-old boy.

At the time Naruto was just using a simple henge to cover his ears and tail however any ninja would be able to tell he was under a henge with ease.

**NARUTO POV**

_'It has been around twenty minutes of non stop running from the ANBU and I refuse to wear that…that- THING!'_

I visibly shiver trying to forget the memory of the hokage pulling out the dreaded collar, and then suggesting that I have to wear it!

I'm getting tired now, I may have amazing speed and endurance levels for my age but I am running from about twenty ANBU, the strongest ninja in the whole village under the hokage!

My legs start to tire as the ANBU get closer and closer but I will not stop! I can't stop now! I just need to get far enough away to hide!

"No! I must keep running!" I tell myself aloud, trying to motivate my tired muscles.

*THUMP* I can feel my body making contact with the ground as my world starts to spin, the last thing I see are the feet of a ANBU land in front of my face as the small amount of pressure is put around my neck.

**~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~**

I start to waken as my eyes try and focus on the world around me. I see wooden floors, am I at the ANBU headquarters? Am I at the Orphanage? Am I at the hospital?

"Ah Naruto! Finally you can join us!"

Nope, I'm at the Hokage's office.

I groan, feeling a migraine coming on I try and reach up to my head with my hand only to find it's bound behind me. I try to pull my hand out of it; I also try to use chakra to burn it away only to feel like someone just stabbed me in the chest.

"Eerk!" I jerk upwards trying to escape the pain in my chest, but with no prevail.

"Naruto I suggest you don't try to use chakra in those chakra draining cuffs your wearing."

"It's not like I want to wear them!" I yell as a bead of sweat makes it's way down my forehead.

"But it is your fault that your wearing them, you really shouldn't try and escape when you've got twenty ANBU after you." The hokage replied temporarily glancing up from is paper work.

I growled and looked away, feeling the collar rub against my neck.

_'Hey Kyuu, a little help here?'_

**'Kit, your chakra caused you pain and my chakra is not only demon chakra, but is much more powerful than yours, imagine the pain that would cause you.'**

_'You have a point…I'll try guilt tripping them into taking it off!'_

"Well, I'm caught now, so you can let me go now." I grumbled at the Hokage, not daring to look his way.

"Not quite Naruto, the seals on the collar have to be activated first. A blood seal will activate and deactivate your henge seal, while a chakra seal will lock away Kyuubi's chakra as well as your own." The hokage stated as he once again was submerged in the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Wahhhh? Kakashi nii-san! Help me! I don't want this! HEEELLLLPPPP MEEEE!" I wailed at Kakashi standing in the corner.

"Actually Naruto, he will be the one to control your seals."

*Gasp* "JIJI HOW COULD YOU! WHY! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!" I just continued to whine as Kakashi walked over to me and activated both seals and started taking off the cuffs.

The moment the cuffs were off, I launched myself at the Hokage in fury, only to be caught in mid air by my collar.

"Kakashi nii-san! How could you? I thought I could trust you..?" I whispered looking at the ground so that my bangs covered my eyes, overall giving me a depressed look.

Kakashi just stayed silent before flinging the me over his shoulder like a potato sack, "I know your just trying to guilt trip me, sorry lil'bro."

I remained silent, not bothering to try and escape, not bothering to argue about being flung around.

**~~~TIME SKIP: 1 MONTH ~~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto's training was still going at the ANBU headquarters, but at a slower pace than last month. This was because most of the time he could not use his chakra due to not being allowed to take off his collar. However wearing the collar does not prevent him from talking to Kyuubi, nor does it effect Naruto's new upped senses (Thanks to Kyuubi). Because Kakashi was the one to activate the seals, he is the only one able to deactivate them too. Also, a new ANBU has just been appointed. He does not live in the ANBU headquarters but goes there very often and sometimes sleeps there overnight. However 'kit' has taken quite a liking to this new ANBU.

A creaking sound of a door echoed throughout the headquarters, whilst a shadowy figure moved towards his room.

"Itachi nii-san?" A blonde headed boy in a fox onesie appeared in the doorframe. He was rubbing his eyes and he tilted his head to the side in an adorable manner. He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout as well.

The shadowy figure stopped moving and switched on the lights.

"I'm sorry Naru. Did I wake you up?" Itachi whispered back to the fox boy in his doorway.

"Nah… I can't sleep and there's no need to whisper. No one is here but me", Naruto said jumping onto the bed in a playful manor.

"Where is everybody then?" Itachi answered as he took off his coat that was wet from the rain outside.

"I dunno, probably on patrol or missions, I'm left alone a lot", Naruto mumbled into the pillows.

"Are you dribbling on my sheets?" Itachi teased the currently buried Naruto in his bed.

A muffled answer of 'nap, but I can and will' was heard from the lump under the covers.

Itachi sat on his desk chair and started to fill in his report form. Slowly, sheets lifted whilst two crystal blue eyes appeared through the darkness of a peaky hole.

"Ya' know… it's really uncomfortable sleeping with a spiked collar…"

There came no reply.

"I think it's the reason why I can't get to sleep."

Itachi just continued writing.

"I'll leave you alone if you help me get it off. I promise I won't go on a rampage!" Naruto said in the cutest tone he could muster whilst trying to get Itachi to look at him.

Unknown to Naruto, Itachi was having a very difficult refusing the adorable boy. The tone that Naruto uses is unbearable if combined with his 'puppy' eyes, or in this case 'fox' eyes. That's why Itachi refused to look at Naruto, because he knew he would succumb to the cuteness.

"Even if I was willing to… I'm not Kakashi so I can't take it off", Itachi replied thanking the point that he really can't take it off.

Naruto huffed loudly and buried himself once again.

"Kakashi nii-san said you have special eye powers, what about using that?" Naruto mumbled.

"Eye powers? You mean the Sharingan? It won't be able to break the seals, but it can help you sleep." Itachi replied trusting that revealing information about the Sharingan to a five-year-old would be harmless.

"So why don't you do that? Not *yawn* that I'm tired!" Naruto replied, his eyelids slowly drooping.

"Well come here then." Itachi answered swivelling his chair to face Naruto.

Naruto got out of the mess of bed sheets, covers and pillows and slowly made his way towards Itachi. Once Naruto was in arms reach Itachi swooped down and sat the blonde on his lap. For a few seconds there was silence whilst Naruto realized where he was.

"Itachi nii-san, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned completely forgetting about the last topic.

"I'm filling out a report on my mission, if I am unable or don't want to give a verbal report then I have to write it. Or if the Hokage is to busy for me to give a verbal report I can write it for him, but that rarely happens because of his such dislike towards paperwork. Some day when you start doing missions above D rank then you'll have to do these too." Itachi continued to drabble on for a few more minutes before noticing the orange bundle has been quiet for a while.

"Naruto?" Itachi whispered looking down at his lap at the now sleeping boy.

"So much for not being tired." Itachi finished his report and slowly pried the Naruto out of his lap and into the boy's bed, making sure to tuck him in before turning off the lights and walking out.

"The rumors are true, he really does grow on you…" Itachi grumbled walking back to his own room to catch some Z's.

**~~~TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY ~~~~**

**NARUTO POV**

I was running, not towards anything, not away from anything. My legs wouldn't let me stop. I was scared.

"Kyuu! Kakashi nii-san! Itachi nii-san! Someone help me! I started to cry and continued to plea for anyone to help me.

I see people in the distance, it's like I'm now going in slow motion. I catch up to them, but I still can't stop.

They start to yell at me, anger written on all of their faces.

"Demon! We all hate you! Go kill yourself! Your nothing but a worthless demon brat!"

I keep crying, but louder, trying to block out the yelling. But there were no use; the voices were already replaying themselves inside my head.

I keep running, then I see two people in the distance; after a while more of running I'm close enough to see their faces.

"Itachi nii-san! Kakashi nii-san! I yell as happiness fills me.

The figure of Kakashi bends down into a crouch and holds his hands out; his eye smile clearly shown.

Once I'm close enough I am full speed and I leap into Kakashi's arms.

Then my face makes contact with the ground. I look behind me in a fury to find where Kakashi and Itachi had gone, only to see the rest of their bodies fading away.

"NO! Don't leave me! Please!" I cry as I get up and try to grab onto the translucent hands of Itachi.

My hands go right through his before the two figures disappear completely.

I crumble to the ground and stare at the ground before entering my mindscape.

I run up to the golden bars and start to bang on them.

"Kyuu! Please help me! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Please! Help me!" I yell tears drenching the collar of my PJ's.

I cry myself asleep inside my mindscape, holding onto the bars like a life source.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" I hear voices shouting my name,

Naruto! Naru! Princess! Come on wake up! I hear them again, wait did they just say princess?

My eyes opened as I shot myself into a sitting position. Successfully head butting into the figure looming over me.

"Owwwwwiieeee" I hold my head at the source of pain

"Kakashi nii-san? Itachi nii-san?" I question looking around the room, squinting one eye to hold back the pain.

"You got a hard head princess!" I voice over the edge of the bed said.

I slowly leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at Kakashi on the ground holding his forehead.

"Kakashi nii-san! There you are! How was your mission?" I questioned recovering from the head bash.

"Yeah, it was good, overall it was a bit boring though. Anyway, are you hungry? Breakfast is ready, the new guy really knows how to cook!" Answered Kakashi, as he got off the ground now in a happy mood on the topic of food.

My eyes lit up at not only 'food' but the mentioning of Itachi.

"Hai!" I jumped out of my bed not bothering to get changed and dragged Kakashi towards the kitchen.

As I walk down the hallway the scent of pancakes makes it's way to my sensitive nose.

Once we reach the kitchen I let go of Kakashi and run up to Itachi.

"G'morning Itachi nii-san!" I grinned at Itachi who was currently flipping a pancake.

"Good morning Naru, did you sleep well?" Itachi answered looking at me with a genuine smile as I got up on a chair on the other side of the countertop. I like it when Itachi smiles like that, he hardly ever smiles, he just fake smiles. I know when people fake smile, because it used to be the only way I knew how to smile.

"Hai!" I answered now focusing more on the hot pancakes that were being covered in syrup on the kitchen bench.

"That's good to hear." Itachi replied placing the pile of pancakes in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" I clapped my hands together and was just about to start eating when *BAM* I was on the floor being tackled by a purple haired blur.

"Naru-Chan! Miss me? I missed you! Oh my gosh! You look so cute in your onesie!" Yuugao shouted into my ear while strangling me in a bear bug.

"Hello Yuugao nee-san! Yes, I missed you! How was your mission?" I said while worming my way our of her death hug and towards the pancakes I desperately wanted to eat.

Yuugao noticed the pancakes on the bench and realised why I was trying to escape her grip.

"Ah! I'm sorry Naru-Chan! Yah my mission was great!" She said picking me up and putting me on the stool in front of my pile of pancakes.

"Sooo, who made breakfast? It looks great!" Questioned Yuugao not noticing the figure in the kitchen.

"New guy." Was Kakashi's answer as he pointed to Itachi.

"Itachi nii-san!" I replied with a mouth full of pancake.

"Nii-san? Already? Your lucky, it took me months for Naru to start calling me Nee-san!" Yuugao said to the figure flipping the pancakes, but I had already zoned out.

**~~~TIME SKIP ~~~~**

Naruto is now eight and officially three years behind others that were once his age, but age has not stopped the blonde's ninja training. After a while Naruto stopped being bothered by his collar but would still jump at any chance he got to get it off. Naruto is now better than almost every jonin, this is due to having trained for three extra years everyday by the best ANBU in the village. Naruto is now on an ANBU team with Kakashi and Yuugao their team name is 'Predator'. Naruto's codename was 'kit' when he was younger, but now he is ANBU 'Fox'. The blonde ninja doesn't just have a codename; he has a label in the Bingo Book too. His label is Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune, meaning 'Blood Stained Fox'. The Uchiha massacre has only recently happened and Naruto has been just as depressed as one other boy who was Itachi's younger brother. Naruto was there when the massacre happened and is determined to find out the truth about the massacre, Naruto refused to believe one of the people he used to see as his older brother would murder his own clan for power.

**~~~UCHIHA MASSACURE ~~~~**

Naruto was on his patrol when a massive wave of pain struck in his chest area as he picked up a strong familiar scent.

Naruto gripped his chest.

"Blood…."

Being drawn by the pain in his chest he made his way to the Uchiha compound just in time to see a small boy who looked like Itachi fall to the ground with a deathly scream.

Naruto was about to run over to the boy to see if he was all right when a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! Let me go! That boy needs help!"

"I cannot allow you to do that Naru."

"No! You don't understand I'm bound to pro-" Naruto stopped struggling and looked up at the person holding him back.

"Itachi nii-san! Help me! We need to save these people! Why do you have blood all over you? Are you hurt?" Naruto was franticly looking over Itachi see if he had any injuries, his eyes were then drawn to Itachi's face when he heard a sniffling sound.

"Itachi nii-san? Are y-you crying?"

"Naruto I'm so sorry…" Itachi fell to his knees hugging the small boy.

"Protect my brother, protect him for me…" And with that Itachi was gone.

Naruto ran over to the boy who he realized was Itachi's younger brother and checked his pulse. After making sure he would be okay, Naruto left the crime scene.

**NORMAL POV**

"Team Predator please report your mission."

Three figures jumped out in a blur from nowhere in particular and landed in front of the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The three of them replied in Sync before Kakashi gave the report.

"Good, you may dismiss yourselves but Naruto please stay."

"Hai." And with that Yuugao and Kakashi were gone.

"Naruto stand up and remove your mask I need to talk to you about your next mission."

(AN: Naruto's mask is what allows him to concentrate on the mission and when it is taken off he returns to his goofy self)

Naruto stood from the ground and took off his mask and held it to his shoulder whilst grinning at the Hokage.

"Your next mission will probably be the hardest one I have assigned to you yet, but it has quite a lot of downsides for you. You are aware of the Uchiha massacre-" At this Naruto turned his head away and muttered 'wasn't 'tachi's fault.' –"Itachi's younger brother Sasuke has been quite depressed lately and bent on revenge towards his brother, the council are worried he will betray the leaf in search for power or he will be hunted for being the 'Last Uchiha'. That is why we need you to protect him; you will be enrolled into the academy and put into a Genin team with him. The downside is that you will have to move out of the ANBU headquarters and into a apartment, you will also be taken out of ANBU and work up the ranks again because you were never properly appointed of your ranks.-"By this point Naruto was holding back going over to the Hokage and ripping his head off. "-Now for the good news. After starting the mission you are allowed to take off your collar and seals but another seal will be placed onto your body to lock away half your chakra. As for your 'features' you will just have to apply a henge, be careful of the Uchiha though if you've got a simple henge on."

Naruto just nodded taking in all the information and not being too happy about most of it. After being handed the file details, Naruto placed his mask back on and left with the keys to his new apartment.

* * *

How was it?

Too short? Too long? Not enough Fluff? Don't like the story line? Feedback people! Feedback!

Nah, seriously thanks for reading and hope you like! (Please review)

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	5. A Masked Fox

**Chapter 5. A Masked Fox**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar :P

I do not own Naruto!

There is a poll on my profile page on Naruto's pairing, so please feel free to check that out!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter five of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 5. A Masked Fox**

I heard the birds start to chirp as the morning sunlight hit my closed eyelids. The morning breeze making it through my fly-screened window, I groaned my protest and rolled over to block the sunlight rays.

*Thump* only to remember that I don't have a double bed anymore.

"Ughhh..." I groaned again as I removed myself from the floor and untangled my tail from my PJ's.

The day after I got my 'mission' a lot of things happened, I moved out of the ANBU headquarters, I was stripped of my ANBU rank and when I thought that my day couldn't get worse, Kakashi was given permission to remove my collar right after my new seals where placed to keep half my charka sealed. After placing a simple henge, I went straight to a training ground and had the most fun I'd had with my chakra in ages! On the way to my new apartment, I started getting the looks that I did before I moved into the ANBU headquarters, I know that I'm stronger than the villagers, but the glares are stronger than any opponent I've ever fought against.

I trudged over to my bathroom and started my morning routine. After feeling refreshed I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favourite orange jumpsuit.

**"AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! OMG KIT! PLEASE WEAR ANYTHING BUT THAT! IT'S BLINDING ME!"**

"Nah uh Kyuu, I have been wearing that hot and sticky ANBU uniform for to long, I want a change to my favourite color!" I said aloud ignoring the protests of Kyuubi while putting on the jumpsuit.

Now ready, I placed a simple henge to make me look older and to hide my ears, tail and my canines, before jumping out of the window and made my way to the academy for the first time.

Meeting the hokage outside, he led me through some hallways up to a classroom door and told me to go in.

I opened the door just as I heard the teacher announce that they would be having new student in.

"Oh just on time! Class, this is Naruto he will be joining us for the last two years of the academy. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher with the name badge 'Iruka' said to me.

I took a deep breath and got a few weird looks.

"HI! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the BEST Hokage EVER! BELIEVE IT!" I almost shouted at the class.

"That's a nice dream Naruto, would you like to take a seat?" Iruka asked to me.

I turned to the hokage who gave me a genuine smile and crouched down ruffling my hair.

"Be good Naruto, don't prank the teachers, don't break anything, don't blow this place up and try to make friends okay?" The hokage began to lecture me.

"Hai jiji…" I mumbled looking away as Sarutobi got up and started leaving.

I looked back the class, seeing some looks of jealously because of my 'special treatment' by the Hokage. My eyes followed back to the one who was glaring holes in the side of my head, it was Sasuke Uchiha my target and one I am bound too, but by the looks of things he's turned into a bastard with a stick up his ass.

I came back to reality and made my way to a free seat next to some pineapple haired guy that was snoozing on his desk.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know, you just introduced yourself and I'm pretty sure the heavens heard you to." The pineapple haired guy said temporarily waking up.

Annoyed that he called me loud even if it was my mask, I decided to get some payback.

"Well nice to meet you too pineapple, by the way you have drool on your chin." I retaliated with a small smirk.

The class started giggle at my teasing and pineapple shot up and wiped his chin.

"Shikamaru, my name is Shikamaru…." He mumbled lying back down on the desk.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru." I replied with a smile before zoning out of what Iruka was saying because I have heard all of it before.

The Bell Rang for Lunch Time and I shot up and made a run for the door. While rushing out, I accentually pushed over a boy about my mask's age who was just as eager I was to escape the classroom.

"Ouch! Watch were your going Blondie!" He shouted at me rubbing his butt.

"Oops, sorry…I didn't mean too…" I apologized holding out my hand as help.

He whacked my hand away and got up.

"You better be sorry midget!"

Now annoyed and noticing the stench of dog around him and the white puppy in trail, I called back to him.

"Well you don't have to be a teme dog breath!" I flinched at my own words, what am I doing? I'm trying to make friends, not enemies!

He turned around, but with a smirk gracing his face.

"I like you Blondie, you got some guts. I look forward to fighting you. But seriously, call me dog breath again and you will regret it." His smirk died as fast as it came.

My face lit up as I ran after him.

"Can I eat with you?" I asked slightly nudging him.

"Sure Blondie." He replied

"I really wish you would stop calling me Blondie." I frowned at him.

"You wanna eat with me or not Blondie?"

"Yessss…." I grumbled looking away.

We came to a stop at a bench where some other boys were sitting and Dog boy started introducing them to me.

"That's Choji," he said pointing to a fat boy eating chips. "You already know Shikamaru, that's Shino," he said pointing to a boy with a white hoodie and black glasses. "That's Sasuke," he said pointing to Sasuke who paid no attention to me. "And I'm Kiba," He said pointing to himself.

I sat down next to Sasuke and held myself back from staring at him, he looked so much like Itachi, I miss Itachi nii-san so much…

"Watcha got for lunch Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I didn't know 'hn' was a food, 'hn' looks a lot like Onigiri."

I received a glare and then he turned around and ate facing away.

"If you knew what it is why did you ask you dobe."

"HEY! I'm not a dobe, I was TRYING to start a conversation you teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!" I shouted tackling him to the ground as soon as he placed his lunch on the table.

"Hey! Get off me you dobe!" He said punching me in the face.

"You're the one who made me you teme!" I punched him in the face back, making sure to hold back my strength by a lot because any pain I cause him I get back thanks to the contract.

"Dobe!" He yelled tackling me backwards.

"Teme! Get off me!" I shouted back and started to squirm and avoid the punches aimed at me.

By this point, there were a crowd surrounding us and shouting for their bet. Nor Sasuke or I actually noticed that we were straddling each other, we were just focusing on throwing fists.

Just as I managed to tackle Sasuke back to ground and we had each others collars held with one hand and the other raised and ready to punch the others face in, Iruka came yelling and pushing through the crowd and pulling us apart by the back of our shirts.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You're coming with me right now!" And with that we were dragged away by our ears to receive a huge lecture from Iruka about 'Fighting out of battle with your allies is a bad option' we set off our separate ways.

**~~~TIME SKIP: GENIN EXAMS~~~~**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** The sound of a alarm clock rand through my apartment until my hand made it's way through the tangled mess of my sheets and "SMASH* destroyed my alarm clock.

It's been like this pretty much since my first day at the academy, I'd get up, put on a henge and my mask and set off to the academy to have an utterly boring day as 'dead last'. I don't mind my friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino however the one I am bound to is a total jerk! Sasuke-teme is a complete anti-social prick! Sometimes I wish he'd open up to me a little bit, but every time I try he gets annoyed and pushes me away.

Today is the day when I get assigned to a Genin team and a sensei; I can't wait to get out of the academy. I wonder who is going to be in my group other than Sasuke-teme…

After placing my henge I set off to the academy at my own pace.

I arrived a little bit later and made my way up to the back row next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yo Dog breath! Hi Pineapple!" I called out to my friends. After that first day, the nicknames stayed much to the displeasure to Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke teme who's nickname is obviously Sasuke-teme.

Shikamaru looked up from his daze and gave me a small nod and wave and Kiba got up from his seat and bonked me on the head playfully.

"What did I tell you about calling me Dog breath, BLONDIE?" Kiba grinned with a evil aura circling him.

"That I'll regret it Dog breath, but when I'll regret it I don't know! By the way…DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE! ." I shouted glaring at Kiba.

"Would you guys shut up? Dude trying to take a snooze here!" Came a grumbly voice from Pineapple.

We both shut up and sat down, still glaring at each other.

After a little while Iruka came in and used his 'big head Jutsu' to shit us up and he began to explain what will happen for the Genin exams, meanwhile I was taking to Kyuu.

_'Hey Kyuu, should I finally take off my mask and pass the exams or pass as 'dead last'._

**"Kit, don't take off your mask. You should fail it, that Mizuki guy is acting suspicious. Not to mention whether you technically pass or fail you will still pass into a Genin team because of the Uchiha brat."**

_'Okay, I'll fail it and find out what Mizuki-sensei is up too.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, your up" called Iruka from the hallway.

"Okay Naruto lastly your have to perform 6 bunshin."

"Hai!" I answered confidentially and started making the hand signs.

Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A poof of cloud formed beside me as a sickly dead looking clone came into view.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail."

"Oh come on Iruka, he did make one-ish clone."

"No, the rules are the rules."

I pretended to act depressed and made my way outside to my swing were I watched all the passed children be congratulated by their parents. Even though I was acting, I felt a pang at my heartstrings to see all the happy children with their families.

"Hey Naruto, you know Iruka didn't mean to be rough, it's just that he wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. "

"B-but I really…really wanted to graduate…"

"Hm, I'll have to tell you then."

"Huh? Tell me what Mizuki sensei?"

"Well, there is one other way to pass, but it's a secret…"

After Mizuki told me his plans, I ran to the Hokage and filled him in about the details.

"Alright, thank you letting me know about this Naruto, you can use a fake version of the scroll I have. I believe you are capable of taking down Mizuki, so I'll leave him to you as a B rank mission."

"Thanks jiji! Finally some thrill!" And with that I was off to the place Mizuki told me to meet him.

After a while of waiting, Iruka out of nowhere and consulted me.

"Naruto! What were you thinking? That scroll is forbidden!"

"What do you mean Iruka? Isn't this the secret way to pass the Genin exam?"

"Where did you get that mad idea?" Iruka had confusion and anger written all over his face.

"Mizuki-sensei told me!"

"Mizuki?" Just as Iruka put the pieces together, a bunch of kunai were shot out of the trees at Iruka, pinning him to a tree.

"Ah Iruka, how nice of you to join us! Now Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"NO! Naruto! Whatever you do, don't let Mizuki have the scroll! He used you to have the scroll to himself!" Iruka pleaded struggling against the kunai.

"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka, he just pities you because-"

"NO! Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Don't!"

"-YOU ARE THE NINTAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled the last bit at me expecting me to blow.

I just wiped the fake fear from my face and smirked at Mizuki.

"You idiot, do you honestly think that I'm Kyuu? I'm not Kyuubi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I have Kyuu sealed within me! DUH!" I finished putting on a smug face.

There were only looks of disbelief and shock from Iruka and Mizuki. Mizuki was the first to snap from the shock and started to prepare the giant shuriken on his back to throw at me.

"DIE YOU DEMON!"

**NORMAL POV**

When the shuriken was about 30 centimetres from Naruto's face he threw his hand forward and snatched the shuriken in the middle ring in mid air.

"You really didn't hear anything I just said did you?" Naruto's smirk grew.

*Sigh* "We're going to get no where at this pace, so I may as well show you my true form." Mizuki and Iruka tensed up.

"KAI!" There was a small cloud of dust where 'Naruto' was and when the cloud disappeared there was the transformed Naruto into his true form in his ANBU 'Fox' uniform.

"Y-y-your T-THE Ketsueki S-Sutendo Kitsune N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered out.

_'How? Naruto is dead last! He couldn't be Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune!'_

"D-don't mess with me! There's no way the dead last could be in the Bingo Book!" Mizuki shouted now smirking back at Fox.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you then won't I Mizuki-**sensei**" Naruto stated in a cold tone before disappearing in a blur.

Mizuki started to look around in a fury, trying to spot Naruto. For a split second there was a flash of orange in the corner of his eye, Mizuki took that moment to take a shot at Naruto with his second wind shuriken.

Naruto saw Mizuki throw the shuriken at his clone, only for his clone to catch it. The entire time that Mizuki was looking around Naruto was using pure speed to jump between the surrounding trees and place a couple hundred clones behind them.

The clone that had caught the wind shuriken pretended to be the real Naruto and stepped out from the tree.

"You just don't learn do you?"

"Don't worry, I'll finish you nice and quickly demon!"

"Well come on, take your best hit and I'll return it one thousand fold." At this all the hidden clones stepped out to face a terrified Mizuki.

"Oh okay, I'll go first then!" And with that the Naruto's brutally attacked Mizuki.

"Don't worry Iruka, some medic nin will be here soon to fix you up." Naruto called out to Iruka as he got up from the ground and looked down at his work on a now very battered version of Mizuki.

Iruka pulled out the last kunai and started to hobble over to Naruto's chibi form without his fox mask.

"So this is what you actually look like? You look so young…" And the ears are just adorable!"

I blushed at the 'adorable' comment. "Well...um…yeah, I am 10… Thanks to Kyuu being immortal."

"Why do you hide your age and your true appearance? And why do you hide your strength? Your amazing!"

"Well I'm on a mission. I have to protect Uchiha-teme thanks to a stupid contract. As for the reason I can't show my age and features, I just do that to fit in. Imagine how much the villagers would hate me if they find the 'demon' with fox ears and a tail. " Naruto muttered.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and agreed to his point.

"Naruto, close your eyes."

After coming to the conclusion he could trust Iruka, Naruto closed his eyes and felt a piece of clothe draped over his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed."

A smile graced both their faces as they left back for the village to get Iruka medical attention, leaving the bloody Mizuki with Ibiki and the ANBU that were now arriving at the scene.

* * *

YAYYYY~! Finished at last! (Sorry about it being a little short!)

Hope you guys liked it, please feel free to tell me what you think, whether it's to short, to long, to boring, to exciting or yadda yadda~

I shall post the next chapie as soon as I have finished writing it!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	6. A Foxes New Team

**Chapter 6. A Foxes New Team**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar. :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!

There is a poll on my profile page on Naruto's pairing, so please feel free to check that out!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter six of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 6. A Foxes New Team**

A breeze whipped through my hair as the morning scent of life made it's way to my nostrils. I leaped from roof to roof on my way to the academy. I had not changed my attire except for my red clothed Hitai-ate around my waist like a belt instead of having it around my forehead. I had added Iruka's Hitai-ate to my collection at home because I liked red better than the blue. It's been that way since I met Kyuu.

I made my way down the hallways and opened a sliding door to meet confused stares from the class.

"Hey Naru! Only the ninjas that passed are meant to be here!" Kiba shouted to me from the back row.

I pulled up my jacket up a little bit and showed the class my Hitai-ate.

"See! I did pass!" I shouted back to mainly Kiba as Iruka stepped into the classroom.

"Congratulations everyone here for passing the Genin exams! Please take a seat while I call out your teams and sensei for the remainder of your ninja career until you take a different path in life", Iruka calmly stated with a smile.

"But sensei, what's Naruto doing here? He didn't pass the exam! I saw him fail it myself!" Sakura squealed pointing to me as I pretended to act hurt.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto didn't pass the set exam, but he did pass to become a Genin", Iruka stated will an unnoticeable amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, team one will be…. -", I zoned out for everyone else's teams until I heard my name being called. I already new that I would be with Sasuke-teme but I was curious about our third team member.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki-", I perked up hearing my name. "-Sakura Haruno-" I cheered while Sakura whined "-Sasuke Uchiha-" This time it was Sakura's time to cheer and my chance to whine, "-and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

I inwardly perked up again. Kakashi nii-san will be my sensei? YES! I haven't seen him since I moved out of ANBU! I guess it was because he was always so busy with missions and patrols. I have kind of missed him...

"Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Sakura laughed at Ino as she melted in depression on her seat.

"Now everyone please wait for your sensei's, they will be here soon", Iruka finished before walking out about the same time most of the sensei's starting walking in to get their teams, but of course I knew better. This is Kakashi nii-san! He would be late even if the world were ending.

**~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~~**

"ARGHH! Where IS our sensei? Everyone else left AGES ago!" I yelled in frustration at the door.

"Naruto be quiet! Our sensei probably has a perfectly good reason for being late!" Sakura lectured me with annoyance evident on her face. I guess she wasn't just annoyed at me but also the point that no one would have a perfectly good reason for being 2 hours late unless the world was ending.

"That's it! Our sensei is gonna pay for being this late!" I huffed in anger getting a chair and grabbing the board duster, carefully wedging the duster in between the door and it's frame.

"Naruto don't be stupid, our sensei is a jonin. He wouldn't fall for such stupid tricks like that! Right Sasuke?" Sakura turned around to Sasuke with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hn", he replied and decided that whatever was happening outside the window was more interesting, as he turned to look.

After a while more of waiting, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the wooden floors of the academy until they stopped right in front of the sliding door of the classroom. He slid the door open and stepped in when the eraser dropped and our sensei was submerged in chork dust. By this point I was laughing my head off and Sakura was spewing out excuses on how she tried to tell me not too.

As the dust began to clear, our sensei had a very annoyed face on and was covered head-to-toe in white chork dust.

"My first impression of you guys is…. Your all idiots", I stopped laughing and looked him in the eye as we all deadpanned at the brute honesty.

"Meet me on the roof in 5", Kakashi gave us all the 'the look' that clearly stated 'try anything if you dare' before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.

I wanted to get there first to talk to Kakashi in private, so I ran up the stairs because it plays my mask well to be enthusiastic.

Once I got up to the roof, I spotted Kakashi and I full on glomped him into a hug making sure to avoid the railing.

"Kakashi nii san! I missed you so much! Are you really gonna be my sensei again?" I started to ask all the questions on the top of my head just for the sake of talking to him. I guess I was trying to make up for all the years I didn't see him.

Just as Kakashi was going to answer, we both silenced for a split second to hear the incoming footsteps up the stairs, so I unhooked myself from Kakashi and sat down in a way that would make it look like I was waiting the whole time.

"Finally decided to show up slow coach?" I aimed it completely at Sasuke.

"No, sensei said to meet up here in 5, I followed instructions usuratonkachi", Sasuke coldly retaliated.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun's right baka!" Sakura shouted at me, I turned away being 'offended'.

"Okay. First up lets introduce ourselves, names, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams…you get the point."

"Sensei, why don't you go first?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are nothing of your interest, I don't really have likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your concern. Next up, Pinkie", He finished with an 'eye-smile' and faced Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are-", she blushed "-my likes are-", at this she looked at Sasuke and blushed harder,"-my dislikes are Ino and Naruto-baka!" I looked offended. "As for my dream, well…", she turned to Sasuke, blushed before looking away and squealing.

_'Great__…__ A total fan girl of the Uchiha.'_ My thoughts were the same has Kakashi's.

"Next up. Broody", said Kakashi as he turned his head to face Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training; I don't like anything and dislike a lot of things. My dream- no, ambition is to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan."

Sakura had stars in her eyes at the end of Sasuke's 'speech,' I found it wrong, can't he see Itachi wasn't the one?! I know he wasn't…he couldn't of…

"Lastly, Pr- Blondie", Kakashi faced me, quickly covering his slip up and I know what he was about to say, he was about to call me THAT name again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My hobbies are training, pranking and eating ramen! I like ramen, training and pranking people! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen and my dream is to be the best hokage of all time!" To be honest, my speech was still quite accurate even if it was part of my mask.

"Good, now go home and get some rest for the Genin test tomorrow," said Kakashi as he was about to leave when Sakura interrupted him.

"But sensei, we already had the Genin test!"

"Yes, but that one was to see if you can be a Genin, this one is to see if you can become a ninja. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up." Before we could ask any more questions he had already departed.

I have heard of this 'Genin test' before. When I was little, Kakashi would tell me about all the Genin that failed the test because they failed to figure out the 'secret' of the test. Hmmm… I wonder what that 'secret' would be…

**~~~TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY~~~~**

After going to bed and sleeping over the 'secret' I had managed to figure out what it was. The secret is teamwork because a team always consists of three members and a senior. I'm guessing that they will pit us against each other to make the situation harder to work together…"BUT HOW THE HELL DO I WORK WITH TEME AND BUBBLEGUM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I yelled and sat up in bed pulling at my hair in frustration.

After getting over my minor freak out I made my way to training ground 7, still trying to think up a way to get teme and bubble-gum to work with me, not that I'm desperate to pass; it's just that if teme doesn't pass I won't either and will have to stay as a freakin' Genin longer.

Once I had arrived at the training ground no one else was there, so I jumped up on the side of the bridge and laid down on the edge with my arms and legs falling off the side, a bit like a cat.

_'Hey kyuu! You awake?'_

**I am now. What do you want kit?**

_'Do you have any idea's on how to get teme and bubble-gum to work with me?'_

**Well you could always scare the shit out of the Uchiha to get him to work with you. The banshee will no doubt be in tow then.**

_'Good idea but that means that I will have to show them my true self, I don't think I'm ready to do that yet__…__'_

**Your choice kit.**

_'__…__That doesn't help my case Kyuu! -'_

Just as I was about to complain to Kurama I was pushed off my perch into the river bellow by a elbow.

"Oops! Sorry Naru-to didn't see you there!" Teased Kakashi as he emphasized the '–to' in my name.

I looked up and glared at him looking like a cat in a bath. My hair loosing some of it's wildness like what it does in my true form.

I got out of the river and smirked a little. This could come in handy…

"Now, as you all know this test will be a survival test where you will have to get these two bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us!"

_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.'_ I thought still a little annoyed about being drenched.

"That's the point, the one unable to get a bell from me will be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke, Sakura and I stared at him with wide eyes.

_'Go back to the academy? NO-no-no-no-no! Now how am I going to get them to work with me?'_

_'NO! I need to be strong enough to kill 'him!' Being sent back to the academy will prolong my revenge! Although this may be my chance to test myself.'_

_'How am I supposed to get a bell? But if I do__…__It'll be just me and Sasuke-kun, because he will defiantly get a bell! *Squeal*'_

"You have until noon, remember to come at me with the intent to kill. Go!"

As Sasuke and Sakura jumped away into hiding, I just stood there.

"Kakashi nii-san, that's mean! You know they won't listen to me, let alone work with me!"

"Oh come on Naru, at least you figured it out. Now, are you going to fight me to get a bell or not?"

"That's mean! You know I can't show my true power; you would just toy with me…. But then again I haven't had much fun lately…", I smirked at Kakashi.

Curiosity crept up Kakashi's face, however it won't be there for long.

**NORMAL POV**

_'What is he thinking? I know that smirk, he isn't planning, he has already planned something!' _Kakashi started to become slightly worried.

Just as Naruto's smirk reached it's peak, Kakashi was ambushed by about 20 bushin's from behind.

_'WHAT? How are these clones not wet I pushed him into the river!?'_

One of them standing on a tree branch chuckled at Kakashi trying to figure the trick out.

"Tsk tsk! Dear Kakashi, have you gotten worse over the years of my absence? I made about twenty clones of me before you even arrived. I was going to use them to watch out, but after you got my main clone wet I knew you would use the wet aura and strong wet scent I had to track me. It was perfect, because my other clones and I weren't wet, you wouldn't even know we were coming." Naruto had dropped most of the formal language because Sasuke and Sakura were now watching from a distance.

Kakashi smirked at the 'fox'

"Nice one Naruto, but don't go thinking I didn't have a plan either." Kakashi then used a body replacement Jutsu with a log.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed dispelling all his clones and standing up from his perch in the tree.

"Now now! Naru-chan, don't go getting a dirty mouth", Kakashi whispered as he reappeared next to Naruto's ear.

"Wha- O-oh…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he saw Kakashi jumping away from him and feeling a slip of paper on his back.

*BOOM!*

**~~~SASUKE AND SAKURA~~~~**

'_Where did Naruto learn to use solid clones? He couldn't even make one simple one at the academy! It doesn't matter now, he just faked being blown himself to pieces being rash against a jonin! It was a fake__…__ right?' _Sasuke thought.

_'Naruto__…__. I never liked him, but he just got blown to pieces! Who is our sensei? He just blew his own student to pieces! But it does mean that I will defiantly get through with Sasuke-kun! CHA!'_

_'Well I guess I should head out now, he probably thinks that we are to scared to approach him now.'_

Sasuke crept out of his position and ran straight towards Kakashi's location. Once he had a pinpoint on the location he sped out and attempted to ambush his sensei with shuriken and kunai.

Before any of the weapons had gotten close, Kakashi threw his own to counter Sasuke's.

"Nice try Sasuke, but you'll have to try harder than that."

"I was only getting warmed up!" Sasuke yelled back coming into view from his hiding.

"Oh really, then I may as well make this interesting." Sasuke tensed as Kakashi reached into his pouch and started to pull something out.

_'Kunai? Shuriken? Poisoned Senbon? Explosive tags?'_

Kakashi finally pulled out…

A little orange book.

"A book? Should I take that as an insult? Put that away! I'm not like the others, I'm different!" Sasuke shouted at his now distracted sensei that didn't answer but instead let out a small perverted giggle.

Sasuke was now quite angry and leapt as his sensei starting to do whip through hand signs, once he was close enough he puffed his chest out and shouted **Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu** letting out a huge fireball towards Kakashi's face that was buried in his book.

Kakashi merely jumped out of the way and started a set of his own hand signs.

_'What Jutsu is he going to do? Should I dodge, or counter it? Were is he going to attack?'_ these were some of the thoughts going threw the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke tensed as he saw Kakashi finish the hand signs, and then he felt something incoming behind him. Spinning on the ball of his foot he immediately blocked a punch from another Kakashi. The Kakashi doing hand signs behind him poofed away in a cloud of smoke as the real one engaged Sasuke in a taijutsu spar.

"Lesson 1. Taijutsu"

Sasuke swung his fist forward but meant for Kakashi to quickly catch it as he slid down and prepared to swing a kick at his sensei's back.

Just as Sasuke hit the ground, Kakashi let go of his fist and Sasuke lost his momentum, leaving him lying on the ground in a vulnerable position. Just as Sasuke was about to back flip his way off the ground he heard Sakura scream to the heavens in fear.

"Lesson 2. The illusion Jutsu"

_'He caught Sakura in a genjutsu? Wait he's now not focussed on me, this is my chance!'_ Sasuke back flipped off the ground and into a crouching position before leaping at Kakashi again. He went with a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's face first before twisting around and throwing a fist also at Kakashi's face, with both his limbs being caught he went to entirely flip himself around and swing his other leg at Kakashi, by doing this distracting Kakashi and went to grab the bells with his able arm , only to be flung back while Kakashi jumped backwards.

_'This kid is fierce, but still not as bad as an angry Naruto.'_

Sasuke started doing hand signs for his fire Jutsu again using the close proximity to his advantage. **Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu!**

Seeing the Jutsu come his way, Kakashi started a set of his own hand signs. _'Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation'_

After Sasuke had let loose his Jutsu he started to look in all directions around him trying to find where his sensei had disappeared too.

_'Behind me? In front of me? To the side of me? Above me?'_

A hand shot out of the ground and took hold of Sasuke's ankle with an iron grip.

"Below you. Where you'd least expect me."

"ARGH!" Sasuke was pulled underground as Kakashi walked out in front of him.

"Lesson 3. Ninjutsu."

**~~~NOON~~~~**

Sasuke and Sakura had made their way to the logs when they heard the alarm clock ring. The only reason they were together was that Sakura helped Sasuke out of the ground hole he was in and she wasn't leaving him alone after she was caught in the genjutsu of Sasuke dying in front of her.

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they heard someone shouting and cursing, but this was no someone, it was Naruto! He was alive! But he was tied to a poll…

_'Naruto? But he got blown up!'_

_'Naruto's alive! But why is he tied to a poll?'_

"KAKASHI! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU GREY HAIRED DOG!"

"Still better than a sly fox."

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Now now! Again with that bad language! You used to be so innocent…."

"INNOCENT MY BUTT!"

Kakashi walked over towards Sasuke and Sakura, on the way bonking Naruto on the head.

"Kakashi. Did you and Naruto know each other before this, you sound so casual towards each other!" Sakura asked the question that was also filling the mind of a brooding Uchiha.

"Well…-" Kakashi looked back at Naruto who was currently faking to be stuck when he could really get out of the bindings if he really wanted too.

"-Sort of…"

Kakashi clapped his hands together making Sakura jump a little.

"Now! Since none of you managed to get a bell, I won't be sending one of you back to the academy. I'm going to send ALL of you back to the academy."

All of their eyes went wide as the same thought ran through their heads.

_'B-back to the ACADEMY?'_

Sasuke was infuriated and lost a bit of control, throwing himself at Kakashi, kunai in hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed

Naruto just smirked a little knowing what would happen to the Uchiha.

A split second after Sasuke left the ground he reappeared flat on the ground with Kakashi stepping on him in a crouch.

"HEY! You can't squash Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi, which temporarily deafening me in the process with her high pitched voice.

"Not only did you three not find out the true meaning of the test, or if you did you failed to go through with it, if you had all worked together you may of had a chance at getting the bells from me, that was the point of putting you in three man teams."

We all looked down except Sasuke who just muttered something into the dirt.

"Sasuke, you think of yourself so highly above the others you didn't even bother asking for help, your arrogance will blind you in a battle and will be your disadvantage. Never underestimate your opponent, or your peers." Sasuke just grumbled again and looked away.

"Sakura, you are blinded by your obsession for Sasuke and didn't even help Naruto when he was right in front of you. Once again another fault in battle, to leave a ally for another."

"Naruto, although you planned before rushing into battle you were still rash with your methods and ended up almost getting yourself killed. Being rash in battle will get you killed to a opponent with a plan."

"But luckily for you guys you did better than any other group I have had so I'll give you another chance to get the bells. After lunch the test will take place. Do NOT feed Naruto. This is his punishment for being so rash." Kakashi got off Sasuke and started to walk away.

"Don't worry about me guys! I can go days without eating!" Naruto was actually telling the truth but he knew this was the 'last' chance that they had to work together.

Naruto's stomach growled as Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out his lunch.

"Eat. By you being hungry you'll just hold us back in the second test."

"But Sasuke-kun! Sensei said-" Sakura started to retaliate when Sasuke glared at her and the effect was instant.

"Ugh, thanks Sasuke but there's a problem…"

Sasuke stopped glaring at Sakura and looked at Naruto signalling that he was listening.

"I can't eat it…my hands are kind of bound to the log…" Naruto blushed and looked away at the thought of being 'fed'.

The Uchiha didn't seem bothered though and started to get some food on his chopsticks and held it out towards the blonde.

"Uhhh… Sasuke-kun! Don't worry! I'll do it! I'm on a diet anyway!" Sakura said quickly as she slightly wanted to be Naruto right now, not to mention she was jealous of the thought that HER Sasuke-kun would be FEEDING the baka his food!

Naruto, hearing the pink haired girls' offer quickly turned around and snapped up the food Sasuke was holding near his face, the thought of Sakura feeding him was grossing him out.

As Naruto chewed he noticed that the slight smell and taste of Sasuke was now in his mouth. Naruto started to go as red as a tomato as he realised Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him. Sakura with jealously and a little bit of anger and Sasuke with pure shock.

Naruto continued to go red as he came around to swallowing the rice in his mouth.

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and the angry face of Kakashi formed in the middle as the sky above became dark and full of lightning.

" YOU ALL-"

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen while I was curious.

"-Pass!" the smoke and clouds all disappeared as quickly as they came and Kakashi was giving them all another 'eye-smile.

* * *

How was that? I know most of the scenes were very much based on the anime, so if you were confused by any of the fighting scenes just watch episode 4-5 of Naruto the anime.

I'm sorry if the fighting scenes were terrible, I have never written one before and I have a bit of trouble imagining them in my head.

Was the chapter still to short? I tried making it longer than all the others, but not much longer.

Thanks for reading and please feel free to review me and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed reading 'Chapter six of my story Naruto: Problematic Fox!'

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	7. Fox In The Mist

**Chapter 7. Fox In The Mist**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

By the way, from this chapter onward there will be a growing SasuNaru because so far Sasuke is winning for Naruto's pairing! There is a poll on my profile page on Naruto's pairing, so please feel free to check that out!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter seven of my story!

* * *

**Last chapter: **

Naruto continued to go red as he came around to swallowing the rice in his mouth.

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and the angry face of Kakashi formed in the middle as the sky above became dark and full of lightning.

" YOU ALL-"

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen while I was curious.

"-Pass!" the smoke and clouds all disappeared as quickly as they came and Kakashi was giving them all an eye smile.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Fox In The Mist**

**NARUTO POV**

Sasuke smirked and I just smiled as Sakura stood in shock and a little bit of left over fear from the intense moment a few seconds ago.

"But sensei-" Sakura was going to question Kakashi but he interrupted her and began explaining.

"By feeding Naruto you broke the rules, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum, that is why you passed. All the other teams I've had listened to what I said and let their teammate starve and therefore failed. There is no second bell test, this was your second chance." Kakashi finished with an eye smile as I just grinned back at him.

"Now team seven, tomorrow I shall organize for us to start some D rank missions." While Sakura was joyed that we were starting missions (probably just because she can spend time with Sasuke), Sasuke and I were just unimpressed that we would be doing missions that were more like chores.

"Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn", Sasuke answered, not listening and started walking back home or to train some more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him like a lost puppy, leaving just Kakashi and I.

After Sakura and Sasuke were out of view I released some of Kyuu's chakra, sizzling and melting the rope that bound me.

"I hate you." I frowned at Kakashi while taking off the loose singed rope at my feet.

"I love you too!" Kakashi mocked, as I started walking away into the forest.

'I'll send a Kage bunshin to do the missions tomorrow. As for now…'

As I got deeper into the forest, I started to release a hormone that would call on my target audience to the area I was in. After I started to fuse with Kyuu I got all my senses upped making them far more superior to the Inuzuka clan, I was also given the fox summons contract. Fusing with Kyuu also gave me the hormones of a fox; there are multiple ones that are released automatically like when I'm scared or in danger, there is one that is released when I'm sexually active and aroused too! Luckily only my foxes can sense the hormones! The hormone that I just released tells all the foxes in the area that the dominant one wants their company; the foxes come willingly after that.

A few seconds after, foxes of all shapes and sizes began appearing from the bushes around me, each one's color ranging from different shades of red and orange.

To make the foxes surrounding me more comfortable I released my henge and rolled onto my stomach showing that I was not there as a threat or a danger. I like having my henge off and rubbing my ears on the thick soft grass, the feeling of scratching on the back of my ears drives me crazy. I have never told anyone that my 'features' are my ultimate weak spot, I guess that's because if the wrong people find out I would be in a very vulnerable situation not to mention it would be embarrassing!

After a little while of relaxing with my 'friends' I started to zone off into a snooze the middle of a circle of foxes, it wasn't that often I would stay over night with my 'friends.'

**~~~TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK AFTER~~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

"NO! I will not do any of these messily chores! I want a real mission were I can test my strength!" Naruto snapped in aggravation at the hokage.

"Naruto show some respect! There is a reason that you have to do D ranked-" Iruka started to lecture Naruto for his lack of respect towards the Hokage until Sarutobi lifted his hand up in a halt to signal the end of Iruka's rant.

"No, I believe Naruto has a point, what do you think Kakashi? Is your team up to it?" Naruto slightly jumped up hearing that his outburst was actually taken into consideration.

"Yes, I do believe my team is ready for a C rank Hokage-sama", replied Kakashi.

"Good! I have a C rank here ready for you. Here is the file and the client should be here any minute."

"YES! Who is our client Jiji? A princess? A Rich guy? A-"

*BANG* Just then the doors to the Hokage's office slammed open as a old, drunk looking man stepped into view.

"What? I think my request was faulted or something, I asked for ninja, not a bunch of snot nosed brats! I wouldn't be surprised if they just got out of diapers, especially the small one", the man said in all calmness.

Naruto looked around, 'Ha-ha I wouldn't want to be the… Short one..?' Just as Naruto's realization kicked in, Kakashi quickly lent forward and caught Naruto by the collar of his jacket before knocking him out with a pressure point on his neck.

Naruto's body hit the floor with a *THUNK* as his eyes glazed over. Everyone was either looking at Kakashi or the body of Naruto amusement.

"Uh, sensei, was that really necessary?", Sakura said looking at the unmoving Naruto on the floor.

"If our client wanted to keep his life, then yes." Kakashi just did a famous 'eye-smile' to the man in the doorway.

'Is Kakashi really telling the truth? This is Naruto, the dead last! He wouldn't be able to kill someone, would he?' The same thought wiped through the heads of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Rest assured Tazuna, my team may be Genin but they are quite capable for what we should encounter. Worst case scenario I can help, I am a jonin."

"Well then brats. I'm Tazuna the bridge builder and I expect you to protect me with your life!" Tazuna announced.

"Okay guys meet at the gate next morning at nine", Kakashi said to Sasuke and Sakura who were exiting the room with Tazuna.

Once the three had left the office, the hokage went over to a wall and started releasing hidden seals to a safe.

"Kakashi, I'm sure your aware of what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea Hokage-sama."

"Good, now because Naruto is beginning to start up missions again and some serious training out of the village I will need Naruto to wear the collared seals again."

Kakashi paled remembering what he went through last time trying to place the collar on Naruto.

"Don't worry to much, you will only have to place it on Naruto if he ends up fighting seriously against a opponent." Sarutobi finished with the safe and placed the seals back onto the wall before handing the collar to Kakashi.

**~~~TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING~~~~**

**SASUKE POV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!** My arm shot out of my covers and smashed my alarm clock in a very un-Uchiha fashion. After finally arguing with my sleepy self all the reasons why I have to get up, I slowly rolled myself out of bed and onto the unsuspecting floor below. I'm pretty sure that there is a dent in the floor from when I roll out of bed every morning.

Your probably wondering why I'm acting in a very un-Uchiha manor. The truth is the 'Uchiha way' is only a mask that must be worn around anyone else, even other Uchiha's. But now that I'm the only one at home, going home means I can take off my mask.

Making my way to my closet. I open it and decid what to wear.

'Hmm… Blue and white shorts, blue and white shorts, blue and white shorts or blue and white shorts, which one should I wear…? I'll mix it up a little with blue and white shorts.'

After getting ready I started to walk down to the gates to meet my team.

'I'm still curious about the dobe… He's been acting weird lately... It's like he's hiding something and I'm pretty sure Kakashi knows as well, they seem to be close. Not that I'm worried or anything!'

When I arrived at the gate, Sakura and Tazuna were already there. Sakura ran up to me and started ranting on about... something.

'Urgh! fan girls. I wonder were the dobe is…? He's never late, especially for missions…unless he's picked up Kakashi's bad habit.'

I glanced up at our client, Tazuna. He was sweating and looked like he was trying to hide something…I have a feeling this mission includes something more than just transporting a bridge builder…'

After a while Naruto arrived just before Kakashi did and we set out in a diamond formation, I was at the back, Kakashi at the front, Naruto and Sakura on the outside and Tazuna in the middle of Naruto and Sakura.

About 1 hour away from the village I noticed something unusual. There was a puddle in the middle of the path and it hasn't rained in days.

I shot Kakashi a look and surprisingly noticed Naruto doing the same, did Naruto notice it too?

As we got closer to the puddle, Naruto's paces started to get more energetic. Once the puddle was right in front of us, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, then jumped into it.

I was just about to leap forward to stop him landing in the puddle, just in case it was dangerous but I was to late and Naruto landed in the puddle as a cloud of smoke appeared and submerged Naruto.

'That idiot is going to get himself killed!'

"That hurt you brat!" a voice from inside the cloud yelled as the figure of Naruto was thrown towards a tree behind me. Two heavily armed men shot out of the smoke and wrapped their chain around Kakashi, tearing him to pieces making Sakura scream.

I immediately recovered from the shock of having my sensei torn to pieces in front of me and leaped at the enemy seeing them now racing towards Tazuna and pinned one to a tree with the chain that connected them.

The other one was pulled back before rushing at me with his weapon ready to spear me. Once he was close enough I jumped letting the two crash into each other and breaking the chain but unfortunately leaving me no time to find somewhere safe to land without being shredded.

Naruto, now looking recovered rushed over and tackled one with pure strength that was in my way of landing.

The other man unpinned himself from the tree and raced over to Naruto who was currently holding back the other one from attacking Sakura and Tazuna. I went to help Naruto, but was caught on some of the chain that once connected the enemy.

Naruto, unable to fend himself from the weapon coming straight for him just shut his eyes waiting for impact whilst holding back his current opponent.

At the last moment Naruto took one hand away from his current job and held it towards the unsheathed weapon, planning to render the enemy unable to move by using himself as a human pincushion. My eyes widened as the spear went through the flesh of Naruto's hand, blood landing on Naruto's face.

Just as the other one was free and was about to run at Tazuna, Kakashi came out of no were and knocked him out, then walking over and tying them both to the tree.

"Kakashi sensei! Your alive!" Sakura squealed.

After finally untangling myself from the chain I glared at Kakashi.

"Don't give me that look, I needed to find out who their target was and you guys were doing pretty well." Kakashi said to me.

"Pretty. Well?" I glared at Kakashi before hinting at Naruto.

Amusement was evident on Kakashi's face, as he turned at called out to Naruto.

"Naruto? You alive?" Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto who was on the ground holding his bloodied hand.

Naruto turned around and grinned at us, I knew that grin was fake though.

"Yea! I'm fine, don't worry about me guys!" Naruto turned around again.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna with an eye smile.

"Now. I do believe you have something to tell us?"

Tazuna looked down and started to explain.

"Well, now that's over we should head back. Naruto's injury needs to be tended too.

"NO! We have to complete the mission; I won't be a nuisance because I'm injured! I'm fine, see!" Naruto waved his hand around.

"Naruto I wouldn't move around to much, that spear was poisoned", Kakashi stated.

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Come on lets head back." Kakashi turned around facing the way we came from.

Just then Naruto grabbed a kunai and shoved it into his wound.

"With this kunai I pledge to continue and complete the mission! I will not turn back! That's my ninja way!" Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto, that's very heroic of you but you could die of blood loss."

"Huuuh? Kakashi-sensei help me! I don't want to die!"

As Kakashi pulled Naruto over and started to tend to his wound, Sakura ran over to me.

"Sasuke-kun you were amazing! Naruto-baka was so stupid to get hurt like that, he will never even compare to you!" Sakura clung to my arm as I just glared at her.

"Get off me." I used the coldest tone I could making her unlatch herself from me.

**~~~WITH NARUTO~~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto watched in silence as Kakashi tended to his already healing wound.

"If the mission gets worse I'll have to remove your seals, you could barely fight the demon brothers, and you'll also probably have to take off your mask too." Kakashi whispered to me.

Naruto was in was in shock.

"Kakashi nii san! I don't want too! I can handle it! Please don't remove the seals; I don't want them to hate me!" The blonde started to tear up.

"I never thought I would live to the day that you want your seals on. Now cheer up! I'll only do it if we really are in trouble."

"Promise?" Naruto started to wipe away his stray tears.

"Promise." Kakashi gave the boy eye smile as they walked back out into the clearing.

"Okay guys, Naruto has convinced me that you guys are confident enough to continue on, are you in?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm in." Sasuke answered, looking in Naruto's direction.

"I'm in because Sasuke-kun says so!" Sakura squealed.

"Good. Now lets get a move on."

**NARUTO POV**

We've been walking for about four hours now and I'm still freaking out that I may have to remove my mask and seals. They'll hate me for sure! If they don't already... I have all my senses on high alert! I'm not risking anything!

I hear a rustle in the bushes and the scent of another being in the area; I fling a kunai off the tip of my finger into the bushes.

"Over there!" I shout.

Everyone was frozen for a split second before a white bunny flopped out of the bushes, looking paralyzed in fear.

"Naruto-baka! Look what you did!" Sakura ran over to the poor bunny as Tazuna lectured me about not frightening him over nothing.

'That's a snow bunny, but it's coat is white… It was raised in doors, that could only mean one thing…'

I quickly shot Kakashi a panicked look as a he yelled to duck from the giant sword flying towards us.

I immediately recognized the swords design and the figure appearing on the sword's hilt confirmed it.

"Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi read my thought.

Just as Zabuza was going to do his 'target' scary speech, I sighed before full-blown whining and taking off my mask.

*Sigh* Okay we get it your after Tazuna, sorry buddy but we're on a mission to protect the geezer so no can do. So just tell me, the easy way or the hard way." Everyone was staring at me like I had grown a extra head, expect Zabuza who just looked interested.

"You got some guts to speak like me like that kid, however your getting ahead of yourself, you don't know who your dealing with. I always pick the hard road", Zabuza answered with a smirk.

"Uh… yeah I do. I'm dealing with Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon Of The Mist'-" I said in a mocking tone, "-but WHY did you have to pick the hard way! This is going to screw up my plans and cause me problems you annoying rouge!" I whined looking annoyed while everyone except Kakashi was taken back by my new attitude.

"That's it you little shit! I would slice you to smithereens if you were even worth my time, but you're not even in the bingo book, so your nothing to me." Zabuza yelled looking annoyed.

"It's funny you say that considering that I AM in the bingo book", I smirked back at him.

**NORMAL POV**

'What the hell is the dobe doing? He's acting completely different! And I mean, come on! He can't be in the bingo book! Who is this guy? Naruto seems to know him', wondered Sasuke.

'What is Naruto-baka talking about? He could never be in the bingo book! He's just being an idiot who is trying to be as cool as Sasuke! The baka is going to get us all killed!' Sakura thought.

'So Naru finally decides to show his real self, I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are thinking right now. As for Zabuza, he just got himself a death wish.' Kakashi just stared at Zabuza and Naruto.

"Oh yea kid? I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even know what the bingo book is!" Zabuza smirked again.

"Kakashi take off my seals."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi questioned

"Yes. Keep your guard up, oh and Sasuke, could I borrow some ninja wire?" Naruto faced Sasuke as Kakashi began doing seals.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Sasuke thought getting some wire with a kunai attached and tossed it to Naruto who caught it and used the kunai to rip through one layer of fabric on the elastic part of his pants, before sliding the kunai and ninja wire through it.

The rouge ninja just stared in amusement, believing the kid was full of lies.

Kakashi bent down to Naruto as whispered something in his ear before slamming his charka covered hands into a seal on Naruto's neck that was covered by the high white collar on his jacket.

As soon as Kakashi's hand touched the seal, Naruto's form started to shrink as Naruto tied the ninja wire and kunai together holding his pants up on his now much smaller frame.

Everyone just stared in shock. Naruto was now smaller, his hair was slightly longer and less wild and his face was younger looking. Overall, Naruto was the exact meaning of adorable.

Zabuza was the first one to recover from the shock.

"That's all you got kid? You just became a chibi! How's that supposed to help you?" Zabuza held back a chuckle just before a massive wave of red chakra exploded from the boy.

"Finally! How I have missed my power so much over the years!", yelled Naruto as he whipped his head towards Zabuza who was showing signs of fear.

"Now, I have to finish this quickly before the backsets of my seals being released kicks in. So please take it easy on me~" Naruto mocked, his eyes flashing red.

'T-t-those red eyes…'

"Y-you! Oh shit! I know you! Your T-the Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune! Y-y-you're supposed to be dead!" Zabuza choked out.

"Oh but I'm not! Let me show you!" And with that Naruto shot forwards towards the rouge at insane speeds.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were frozen.

"S-sensei…Is Naruto really T-the Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune? H-how-" Sakura asked her sensei, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"The Naruto you know is not the real Naruto, Sakura. Naruto is a trained a killer, one of the best ninja of the leaf. He's been in sent back to work up his ranks properly and to for fill a mission he is bound too", answered Kakashi, not looking at her.

Sasuke just stood and watched the battle.

'Naruto, the dead last is one of the most powerful ninja in the village…? A trained killer? I don't know anything about him! But when Kakashi removed his seals… Why did he shrink..?'

"Sensei? Why did Naruto's appearance change when you removed his seals?" Sasuke questioned with confusion evident in his voice.

"That's Naruto's real form. He is three years younger than you two, and he put up that henge to fit in with his disguise."

"If you know of this why weren't we told? We are a team!" Sasuke turned his head away from the battle towards Kakashi.

"Because his secrets aren't mine to tell", answered Kakashi with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke just turned back to the fight, not willing to argue anymore.

* * *

Finally finished writing! How was it?

I'm sorry it took me a while to update this chappie, I have been really busy.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of Naruto: Problematic fox! Please review with any advice you guys may have!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	8. A Foxes Weakness

**Chapter 8. A Foxes Weakness**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

By the way, from this chapter onward there will be a growing NaruSasu because so far Sasuke is winning for Naruto's pairing! There is a poll on my profile page on Naruto's pairing, so please feel free to check that out!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter eight of my story!

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"Sensei? Why did Naruto's appearance change when you removed his seals?" Sasuke questioned with confusion evident in his voice.

"That's Naruto's real form. He is three years younger than you two, and he put up that henge to fit in with his disguise."

"If you know of this why weren't we told? We are a team!" Sasuke turned his head away from the battle towards Kakashi.

"Because his secrets aren't mine to tell", answered Kakashi with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke just turned back to the fight, not willing to argue anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 8. A Foxes Weakness**

**NARUTO POV**

I leapt at the moving figure. My finger nails growing and becoming razor sharp claws, whilst I did so.

"Time to disappear!", I yelled threateningly.

Just as I finished my sentence I pumped Kyuu's chakra into my legs and started to zip around the enemy ninja at a fast pace so I was unseen. Zabuza was preparing hand signs.

"You're not the only one that's going to disappear Gaki.** Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu, Kirigakure no Jutsu."**

The entire plain was covered in a thick mist, making it so that sight past a metre was clouded by it. Fortunately for me I use my scent of smell more than I use my sight.

"Guys! Resume formation! Zabuza is a master at silent killing… His opponent may be Naruto but his target is still Tazuna", I heard Kakashi saying to the rest of the team.

I located my target and ran straight for him just as he was approaching my team from behind.

"Tazuna! Duck!" I screamed as I ran straight through a water clone of the enemy.

"Water clone? Aww! That's not fair! **Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Once I had relocated my target hidden in the mist again, I ambushed him with my clones. The real me was leaping straight at him in a feral manner, whilst I clung onto the sword he was using to shield himself from my razor claws. I looked at his face and pumped Kyuubi's chakra into my features.

**"You call yourself a demon? That's almost an insult."**

I jumped away from Zabuza and began copying his hand signs at such a pace. It looked as though I was reading his mind but I'm actually predicting the next one.

At the end, we both called out, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Suiton: Suiry****ū****dan no Jutsu!"**

Two twin dragons formed from the lake and crashed into each other, both fighting for dominance. Soon, both dragons had defeated each other and I was soon onto my next Jutsu.

"If I were you Zabuza… I would get dry soon".

"**Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference, Raiton: Kuropansa!" **I called out forming a cloak of demon chakra over myself so that I wouldn't be affected by the lightning Jutsu.

Zabuza had a look of horror on his face as the sky grew dark and two giant black panthers stepped out of the clouds. Each cloud was sparking with its lightning.

As my panthers started to gain speed toward us, I felt a wave pain in my gut as two senbon flew about of the trees and threw Zabuza's neck.

**"Oi'! Kit! End this now! Use my chakra again and you'll be a dead fox! Don't worry, your team will be safe."**

Listening to Kyuubi, I shut down my entire chakra system making the lightning panthers disappear and the sky gain colour again. I fell to the ground in pain, my henged 'features' now showing. Sasuke over to me just as I lost consciousness, I hope he doesn't hate me…

**SASUKE POV**

I watched silently in awe, whilst my teammate fought the rouge ninja. I glanced up to Kakashi and noticed that his face was adorned with a worried facial expression.

"Uhh… Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura seemed to have noticed too.

"Naruto has about thirty seconds to end this or he'll be dead".

Then suddenly, two senbon shot out of the trees close to us and pierced Zabuza's throat. Just as Naruto's Jutsu cancelled, Naruto fell to the ground.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Go check on Naruto. I'll handle this", Kakashi said to us.

I nodded before spinning on the ball of my foot and headed straight for my teammate. When the mist cleared I noticed that the entire area was completely demolished.

'I can't believe that someone little can do so much damage. I really don't know anything about you Naruto..."

As I got closer I noticed something unusual about Naruto. He was curled up in a ball and was sleeping. But he had a fluffy red tail. Wait…. TAIL?

I stopped dead in my tracks about a metre away. 'When did Naruto have a tail?!' I inched closer and slapped my hand to my nose, holding in the blood that threatened to drip.

_'He has fox ears too! CUTE. OVERLOAD.'_

I quickly turned around as I saw Kakashi and Sakura catching up. I cannot be seen like this for the sake of the Uchiha name!

Kakashi lent down and checked his pulse while Sakura was asking if I was okay, trying to see my very red face.

"Kakashi sensei. Sasuke is hurt! His face is all red and he won't look at me!" Sakura dragged me over to Kakashi. I was still covering my face and nose with my arm, trying to hide the blush covering my face.

Kakashi just looked at me in amusement, before picking Naruto off the ground bridle style and started heading back to Tazuna.

Sakura finally taking her eyes off me noticed Naruto's new appearance and started questioning Kakashi. She even asked every question that I kinda wanted to know the answer to as well.

"Kakashi sensei, is Naruto okay? What's wrong with Naruto's ears? Why does Naruto have a tail?"

Kakashi glanced back at her. "Do you have a problem with his ears and tail?"

"No-no no! I was just wondering! They make him look so cute!" Sakura defended.

"Oh good! Naruto will be happy that you think that, as for your questions I'll answer them when we get back to Tazuna's." Kakashi said facing Tazuna as he started leading the way back to his house.

**~~~BACK AT TAZUNA'S~~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

Once they had arrived back at Tazuna's house, Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura the reasoning behind Naruto's features, his relationship with the Kyuubi and the truth about Naruto's training with ANBU. He recounted some stories about Naruto's life beforehand and what he had been through however he didn't tell Sasuke about the contract to the Kyuubi and Uchiha. By the end Sakura was in tears and Sasuke had not moved from the side of Naruto's bed.

After a little while, Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna, called out to them for dinner from downstairs. Sakura went down immediately leaving only Kakashi, Sasuke and an unconscious Naruto in the room.

"Take your time, but don't hate him for something that isn't his fault, if you dare even try to hurt Naru, I will incinerate you. That is if Naru doesn't first", finished Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving the room for dinner.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. Multiple questions still raced through his mind. He got up and walked towards the door, before quickly turning back and flipping over the cloth resting upon Naruto's feverish forehead.

As Sasuke's hand brushed over Naruto's fox ears they twitched, now interested he started to stroke one ear a bit like you would to a dog.

Then Sasuke heard something coming from the blonde boy and he stopped petting the ear to listen closer. Naruto was purring.

Sasuke smirked before getting up and leaving the room.

_'I didn't know foxes purr__…__'_

**~~~TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS~~~~**

**NARUTO POV**

"Urgh…" I groaned as I blinked my eyes open, the light slightly blinding me.

I slowly moved my hand up to drape the cloth off my head but ended up just leaving my arm over my eyes, shielding my eyes from the sunlight.

"W-here am I?" My throat was parched, how long have I been asleep?

Then I remembered my fight with Zabuza.

_'Kyuu! Where am I? Is my team okay? Do they hate me?' _

I reached up to feel if my henge was still up but found that my ears and tail were just numb from me sleeping on them.

**"Kit! Finally up eh? You were asleep for two days and MAN I was bored!"**

_'And my team?'_

**"They're fine, you're currently at drunk man's house by the way."**

_'And do they hate me?'_

**"Anyone with a brain wouldn't hate you. You're utterly adorable!"**

A blush crept it's way to my face.

_'Uh__…__Thanks__…__Kyuu__…__'_

**"Just speaking the truth kit!"**

"…Well I'm going to go find my team!" I needed a change of topic… I'm not good with these sorts of situations…

I got and left the room to explore, not bothering to change from my PJ's. I guess it's just a habit from being in ANBU were you're either in uniform or in PJ's while at the headquarters. My current PJ's were green boxer like shorts but a little longer and a plain black T a bit like what I wear under my jacket but this one had kanji for 'Your death by my cute' written on the front in red. Kakashi got it for me, and as much as I hate it I still wear it because it's special to me.

I ran down the hall and ended up running into a small kid about two years younger than me. (AN: Naruto: 10 and Inari: 8 like in the manga)

His eyes widened at the sight of my fox ears and tail but then looked down and mumbled, "Watch were your going idiot."

He then turned and walked away from me.

Anger marks appeared on my head.

"Hey! Who're calling an idiot! " I called after him but he was already gone from view.

Now grumpy, I made my way down to the scent of food hoping that it could patch up what that kid did to my ego.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed I wasn't alone. A girl who looked to be in her twenties came up to me and handed me a bowl of rice with an orange looking topping.

"I see you're awake! You must be hungry… I'm Tsunami by the way!" she said to me while smiling, she didn't seem bothered by my 'features.'

As I made my way to the kotatsu, I found my team eating there as well.

Sakura looked exhausted and Sasuke was just emotionless with a few scratches on his face.

_'Must have been training.'_

Still feeling a little uncomfortable I sat down on the other side next to Kakashi who was already finished his meal and reading his book.

"So Princess finally woke up eh? I was beginning to worry that the release of the seals caused you more damage than expected", said Kakashi, whilst he closed his book and placed it on the table.

I glared him, annoyed that he would use my nickname in front of my team. Even if we weren't I still hate him referring my to 'Princess.'

"Aww, don't give me that look Naru-chan! I haven't seen you in two days!" Kakashi poked my face with is finger trying to budge my frown.

I ignored Kakashi and started to eat my bowl of rice.

_'Rice__…__'_ The memory of the time after the bell test when Sasuke fed me came back as I started to go a little red on my whiskered cheeks.

I finished my mouthful and decided to change the topic, for the sake of the rice I was desperately trying to eat without going completely red in the face.

"So…. How's the bridge going? Gato a dead man yet?" I asked whilst I turned to Tazuna who was leaning on the counter.

Then just as he was going to speak the brat that I ran into spoke up. I didn't even notice he was in the same room until now!

"Why even ask? No one can beat Gato! Mum these people are going to die."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I got up to punch some sense into the brat by Kakashi nii-san held me back by my tail instantly stopping my assault from occurring.

"Inari were have you been?"

"Grandpa!" Inari ran over to Tazuna.

"Now Inari, that was rude! These people are the reason your grandpa is here and safe!" Tsunami told Inari off as he started to cry.

"Whatever! I'm going to look at the ocean!" Inari ran out of the room as I held back pouncing him and punching some sense into his thick scull.

"I'm sorry about that, Inari has been like that ever since 'that'-", Tazuna stared at a picture on the wall behind us with a section torn out, "-happened".

**~~~AFTER EXPLAINATION~~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto stood up from the table, thanked Tsunami for the meal and left for outside saying that he would be out for training.

"But you just woke up from recovery!" called Tsunami out in the direction that Naruto left.

"I assure you Tsunami-chan that Naruto will be fine. He may be younger than any of us in this room but he's certainly the most powerful in this room too. But just in case…" Kakashi turned to Sasuke who got the message and stood up going in the same direction as Naruto did.

Naruto kept on walking out towards the forest planning to take some anger out on some trees or just hang out with some foxy friends.

Naruto got to a small clearing and sat down planning to call out his foxes but was distracted by the sound of humming. Looking over his shoulder he saw the prettiest guy he'd ever seen. He would've mistook him as a girl if his nose didn't say otherwise.

Creeping closer on all fours Naruto saw that he was picking healing plants and herbs. Planning to get a closer look Naruto stalked him from behind, letting his fox instincts take over a little. Then Naruto smelt something slightly familiar, like he's smelt it not long ago like his battle with-

Naruto yelped as he was suddenly pulled back and up by the back of his shirt, making the mysterious boy jump a little and turn around to see a black haired boy holding a blonde with red fox ears and tail.

"Sorry about this, my pet here was stalking you." Sasuke fake smiled a little at the boy before turning around and walking away painfully dragging the blonde by his sensitive fox ears.

After getting over the shock and surprise that the adorable fox boy that almost killed Zabuza was stalking him and then he was walked up on by another being without him even knowing, Haku decided to get back and tell Zabuza what happened.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still dragging the blonde by his fox ear as he whaled and whined for Sasuke to let go.

"Ow! Owie! Sas- Sasuke! Let me go! Please! Yip!" Naruto let out his complains mixed with some fox-like whines.

Sasuke let go of the fox ear when they were in another clearing and sat down in front of the blonde before bonking him on the head lightly.

"What was that for?!" yelled Naruto whilst he held his head.

"That was for stalking someone. And as for the reason you're here is because you wondered off."

"I would be fine! I'm stronger than you!" Naruto expected some cocky answer from the Uchiha at that but instead he got a question back.

"Then why didn't you use you 'strength' to get away when I was dragging you here?"

_'ARGH! Oh no! He's gonna find out my weak spot!'_

"…. I'm not your pet! You called me a pet to that guy!"

"You're changing the subject dobe", answered Sasuke while he smirked.

"No I'm not! I just got bored of the old one!"

"That still changes the subject".

"It's almost like your trying to HIDE something...hmm?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Nah uh-" Naruto went to retaliate and shake his head in a 'no I'm not hiding anything' manor, when something caught his ear again.

Then it started to stroke his ear and scratch the base of it. Naruto was purring like crazy now, eyes closed and completely oblivious to the world around him.

Sasuke was just smirking at the fox boy that was currently purring with his head resting on his knee.

_'Weak spot, found.'_

After a while Sasuke got bored and stopped petting the 'foxes' head, he was lying down on the grass staring at clouds and Naruto was asleep with his head resting on Sasuke's stomach. About five minutes later Sasuke was also asleep, not understanding what the Nara finds so interesting about watching clouds.

And that's how Kakashi and Sakura found the two of them, Sasuke asleep lying down with one of his hands resting on Naruto's head who was laying on Sasuke's stomach.

While Sakura was practically fuming, Kakashi pulled out a camera and took around fifty million pictures.

_'I have a feeling things are going to be veeerrrry interesting from now on.' _Thought the perverted grey haired sensei.

* * *

How was that? I know it was shorter than the other chapters; this is because I wrote it in between to major parts of the wave.

I know that I skipped the explanation about Inari's father, I 'm just a little bit to lazy to write it, so if you would like to hear it, it's in one of the episodes 9-12 of Naruto.

Please feel free to review with any extra feedback you may have or would like to suggest something.

REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT A SASUNARU VOTE ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE SASUKE IS WINNING! Just because Sasuke is winning, please don't stop voting for Sasuke because he's not winning by much!

The poll will close in a couple of chapters so make sure your opinion is heard!

Thanks for reading!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	9. A Fox On Duty

**Chapter 9. Fox On Duty**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT A SASUNARU VOTE ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE SASUKE IS WINNING! Just because Sasuke is winning, please don't stop voting for Sasuke because he's not winning by much!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter nine of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 9. Fox On Duty**

It has been three days since Naruto accidentally met Haku but had yet to find out that he was the hunter nin that saved Zabuza. While Sasuke and Sakura had been tree and water-walking Naruto has been mostly helping them out and sleeping to fully recover from his seals being released. After having Sasuke find out his weakness Naruto has been a little skittish around Sasuke and blushing madly at every meal involving rice, especially when Sasuke would smirk at him from across the table.

**~~~AT DINNER~~~~**

Naruto opened the door to the kitchen dragging in a scratched and exhausted looking Sasuke.

"We reached the top and mastered water walking Kakashi sensei." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a genuine smile of achievement before sitting down next to Naruto and started eating his dinner.

While Naruto was quite content with the meal not consisting of rice, Inari was glaring at him and Sasuke.

Finally after a couple of minutes Inari lashed out.

"WHY? Why do you bother! You're just going to DIE! Gato and his men with slaughter you! The weak always lose and the strong always dominate and destroy everything left for the weak!" Inari was now crying and yelling in anger.

Naruto looked down at the table.

"Speak for yourself, crybaby."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as Inari cried harder and started yelling at Naruto again.

"Stop treating me like you know what I've gone threw! You're always smiling and happy, you don't know what it's like to have a hard life! You don't know what it's like to suffer! Your just a stupid freak of nature!"

That was the last straw for Naruto, everyone in the room was looking at Naruto as his body started to slightly grow red. His nails grew into claws and dug into the table, his hair got wilder and a growling sound was heard.

Kakashi seeing this got worried and tried to clam Naruto down.

"Naruto! Calm down! It's okay!"

Naruto stood up and emitted killer intent at the now terrified boy.

**"You don't know what you're talking about! You say I don't know what it's like to suffer and to have a hard life, but how wrong you are! My entire village hated me since my birth! Anyone who got the chance would try and end my life for something I had no control over! I have lived on the streets, eating scraps and fighting the stray dogs just for a meal that would save my life for a week! I would have assassination attempts on my life! I have been used as a tool for my power! But you know what? After a while I stopped crying, there was no point because it did noting! I my look like a freak of nature, but at least I'm not a coward like you! " **Naruto's eyes were red and his pupils were slit like a cat. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was lashing about behind him, the fur becoming wilder.

Inari had pissed himself in terror, Tazuna and Tsunami were on the ground clutching their throats trying to breathe with the intense KI weighing down on them. Sasuke was struggling and sweating but was okay unlike Sakura who looked like she was going to throw up. Naruto didn't even notice Kakashi come up behind him place a temporary seal on Naruto's neck, suppressing the KI and chakra making Naruto fall backwards onto Kakashi who caught him.

"I am so sorry, but Naruto is sensitive in that area of discussion. Please excuse me." And with that Kakashi left up stairs with an unconscious Naruto flung over his shoulder.

Tsunami and Tazuna recovered and started helping the terrified and balling Inari while Sasuke regained his posture and Sakura ran outside to hurl the contents of her stomach out.

Sasuke had his head on the table when Tsunami spoke up.

"D-did that f-friend of yours really g-go through a-all that? Was t-that really what his l-life was like?"

"Up until a certain point yes, he lived the life no one ever should." Sasuke answered unemotionally.

"P-please tell him that we are very sorry, Inari didn't mean to hurt him." Tsunami looked back at her son who was balling into Tazuna's shirt.

Sasuke just nodded and walked up stairs to the room Kakashi and Naruto were in, not bothering to knock on the door before entering.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the other side of Naruto.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, slightly interested.

"By any chance Sasuke, have you grown to care for a being other than yourself?"

Sasuke at first was angry at the comment but than actually started to think about the possibility of the one and only Uchiha gaining some human feelings again.

"He grows on you I guess." Sasuke muttered just loudly enough for Kakashi to hear.

"You won't t realize how much for a while I assure you. Make sure to get some sleep okay? Tazuna is scheduled to complete the bridge tomorrow." Kakashi pulled out his book and made his way out of the room. **(1)**

Sasuke got dressed and brushed his teeth before lying next to Naruto on his side and started thinking about what Naruto said at dinner and comparing it to his life.

'Maybe my life isn't as bad as I thought it is, maybe Itachi did it for a reason other than power? He was never interested in power before, yes he was a prodigy but he wasn't power crazy. Maybe, just maybe I want to do more with my life other than chasing revenge practically blindfolded…' Sasuke thought before dosing off for the night holding Naruto's hand with both hands to his chin.

**~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~**

Naruto shot upright in his futon before realizing that he was alone in the room. Remembering the night before events he looked down.

'They are probably hate me even more now. But were IS my team?'

Naruto quickly got dressed and ran down stairs not bothering to eat breakfast.

"Hi Tsunami! Do you know were my team is?" Naruto called out to Tsunami who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Oh Naruto! Didn't see you there! Your team left a little while ago, your sensei said you needed to recover from last night so he let you sleep." Naruto was surprised that he didn't sense any fear in her voice at all. Nodding, he took off out the door to catch up to his team.

About 10 minutes from Tazuna's Naruto noticed that there was the scent of blood coming from the way he came from and the trees around him were cut up with gashes from what seemed to be a blunt sword.

Naruto got a little worried and ran back to Tazuna's just in time to see Inari run up with a kunai at two thugs that were holding Tsunami in a head grip.

Naruto took this chance to run behind the thugs and quickly snap their necks.

"Good job Inari, you were every brave. I'm sorry about last night, your not a coward, you're a hero Inari." Naruto's tone changed as he patted his head and ran off again to find his team at the bridge.

About 2 minutes away, Naruto felt a familiar pain in his chest.

'It's suffocating! Damn you Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into?'

Naruto was now using Kyuubi's chakra in his legs and arms instead of his own to make him run faster, after a little bit Naruto got lower towards the ground as he got faster until he was running on all fours at an incredible speed.

All was in chaos at the bridge, Sasuke was trapped in Haku's ice prison and was becoming a human pincushion and Kakashi was exchanging blows with Zabuza.

"What happened to your blonde haired brat? Get scared and run away with his tail between his legs?" Zabuza smirked.

"No actually he was just sleeping in, but he's here now." Kakashi smirked back as an orange figure shot out of the forest and knocked Zabuza back a few feet from Kakashi.

"You okay here Kakashi nii-san? I have my duties to attend to before they kill me." Naruto got up from his animalistic crouch.

"Yep, your target is in there." Kakashi pointed to the ice dome.

Naruto nodded before jumping into the ice dome just in time to catch some senbon that were aimed for Sasuke.

"Sorry I was late, miss me?"

"You idiot! Why did you come in here! Now we can't get out! He's our target!" Sasuke was angry.

"Because while my target is him, keeping you alive is my duty." Naruto answered dodging more senbon.

"Duty? What the hell?"

"Kakashi didn't tell you about the contract!?" Naruto yelled back allowing senbon to fly past his face and graze his cheek.

"What contract?"

"Jess! I'll tell you after teme! Focus on the enemy now!"

"What do you think I was trying to do dobe?" Sasuke tried another fire Jutsu.

"Duck!" Naruto screamed as about ten senbon few at them from behind.

"That's it! If you can't fight ice with fire, why not fight ice with water? **Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Suiton: Suiryūben no Justu!"**

A person-sized orb of water formed in front of Naruto, before splitting into spears and shooting towards ice mirrors around them.

Some mirrors cracked by none of them broke.

Haku used this chance to hid in a mirror behind them and shoot some senbon at an unaware Sasuke. They hit Sasuke in the neck as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned around and caught Sasuke's head before it hit the ground.

Naruto sighed.

"Thanks, hunter nin." Naruto carefully placed Sasuke's head on the ground.

"For not killing him that is."

Haku stared at the boy.

'So he finally realized, but how did he know I didn't kill his friend?'

"How did you know I didn't kill him?" Haku questioned.

"Because if he was dead, I would be too. Now where were we? Oh yeah. **Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu!" **A stream of water flew towards the ice mirror Haku was in before he could react.

Smashing the mirror and making Haku fly out and releasing the ice dome, Naruto ran up to him and stopped when about to give the final blow.

Haku just stood there, waiting for his end as his mask dropped.

"Why? Why do you no longer fight back?"

"Because I am nothing but a useless tool now, I could not defeat you therefore I am a broken tool not worth Zabuza's kindness."

"What kind of petty excuse is that? You're a person! Not a tool! What did Zabuza do to make you think like that?"

"He saved me from my suffering, accepted me and gave me a reason to live."

**~~~AFTER EXPLAINATION(2)~~~~**

"This is your end Zabuza! **One thousand birds, Chidori!" **Lightning started to form around the Kakashi's right hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have one more thing I must do." Haku started to be adsorbed into a mirror.

Naruto wiped the rest of the forming tears away and realised what Haku had said, looking over to Kakashi as he began to run at Zabuza with his Chidori, Naruto got up and sprinted on all fours towards Kakashi using any chakra he had to his legs and arms.

Seeing the hunter Nin appear in front of Zabuza Kakashi was unable to stop his Chidori as he thrusted his hand into what he hoped was Zabuza.

Blood splattered on his face as he opened his eyes, he was frozen. He had his hand indented threw the chest of the one he saw as his otouto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, not bothering to hide emotion.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled.

Zabuza just stayed silent, looking at the boy who saved his life and not only his life but Haku's as well.

"Why? Naruto! You idiot!" Kakashi yelled at the boy.

Naruto choked out blood onto Kakashi's arm.

"B-because t-t-they didn't d-deserve to d-die...K-kashi nii-san, p-please remove y-your h-hand…"

"No! If I do that you will die!" Kakashi was no longer yelling.

"H-have you n-no f-faith in m-me? N-no I w-won't." Naruto smiled a little before slowly lifting his trembling hands to the wound and grabbing a firm grip on Kakashi's arm, telling him to let go.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Kakashi began to slowly move his hand before ripping his arm out fully and quickly using it to cover the wound.

Naruto smiled before being covered in a cloak of red chakra that began healing the wound at an amazing rate.

Zabuza stood watching intently, he had never seen someone be so willing to save a life they hardly knew, his boy was one of a kind.

Zabuza also noticed that the boy had grown some more 'features' since their last battle.

'I have no idea why, but he's kind of adorable with the ears and tail. *Insert mental slap* Your Zabuza Momochi! The Demon Of the Mist for Gods Sake! You do NOT find things adorable.'

Unknown to him, but Haku was thinking around the same lines but he was a little less oblivious to the giant mob of Gato's thugs closing in on them.

"Awww, isn't this sweet! It seems the so-called 'Demon Of The Mist' was all bark and no bite! More like 'Baby Of The Mist!'

Now step aside, I have a bridge builder to kill and a bridge to destroy, I was never planning on paying you anyway." Gato smirked.

"Well then, Haku would you care to join me in getting what I was really after?" Zabuza turned to Haku who nodded in returned.

"Make sure the gaki lives copy cat." With that Zabuza and Haku sped towards the mob and went straight for Gato, slaughtering anyone in their way.

Once Gato's head had been severed from his body, another battle cry was heard from a distance.

Everyone watched as the mob of villagers and civilians with spades and pitchforks started to appear out of the mist with a small boy known as Inari at the front.

Most of the thugs had run away by now and the remaining ones were pissing themselves only to have their bodies cleaved in half by Zabuza.

Once all the thugs had gone, the villagers and civilians cheered in happiness while Tazuna's family ran over to Naruto Sasuke; who had awoken when Sakura had worked out that he was alive and dragged him over to Kakashi to make him check Sasuke for injuries.

Inari stared at Naruto's sleeping face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Inari and Tsunami asked/

"Of coarse he will be! I made Kakashi promise that he would be." Zabuza and Haku appeared behind Tazuna.

Tazuna froze up having a rouge ninja behind him, and the one that once upon a time tried to take his life.

"Oi Kakashi you leaf guys accept new ninja? Haku and I were thinking of joining a village."

"I guess you would have to fill some things out first but other than that yeah, sure." Kakashi smiled at him making Tazuna calm down.

Naruto's groaned before his eyes started to flutter open.

"Urgh…My head hurts…" Naruto rubbed his forehead but only to have Haku and Inari launch themselves at Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto-chan!/Naruto nii-san! Your okay!"

Naruto was bright red in the face, still trying to work out his bearings.

"Uh, hi Haku, Inari! Glad you guys are okay, what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked Kakashi innocently.

While Kakashi explained to Naruto what happened, Sasuke was bright red in the face with anger and jealousy. No one touches Naruto like that! Inari is an exception because he is a lot younger and not friendly towards Naruto like how Haku was, but Haku was stepping on thin ice! No one noticed his red face but the over clingy Sakura who was hanging off his arm.

"Sasuke-kuuuun? Are you okay? Your face is all red!" Sakura went to place her hand on his forehand but he slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine, I just need some space!" Sasuke walked around and looked off the edge of the bridge.

Zabuza noticed this and shot Kakashi a look, which just returned it and motioned to Naruto and suddenly Zabuza had a look of amusement on his face.

'Ha I get it now, he's after the fox gaki and he's to innocent to know better. This is kind of interesting especially cause I think he's got some competition!' Zabuza smirked glancing Haku who was currently clinging to Naruto's head like a little kid to their favorite toy.

Tazuna turned to Inari who had just let go of Naruto.

"So what should we call he bridge? I was thinking something along the lines of 'Tazuna's awesomely awesome bridge!'" Tazuna made hand actions of a sign he was imagining, Inari and Tsunami just sweat dropped.

"How 'bout we call it the 'Great Naruto Bridge!'" Inari suggested tugging on the bottom of Tazuna's shirt.

Tazuna struck thinking pose.

"Hmmm….YEP! That sounds good! The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" Tazuna announced as Inari cheered for joy.

* * *

How was that guys? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you guys think by reviewing my fanfic!

(1) When Kakashi leaves the room he goes and has the 'chat' with Inari, I couldn't be bothered writing it, but if you would like to check it out, go to Naruto episode 12. .

(2) I know I skipped Haku's explanation, but if you really want to hear it go to Naruto episode 17.

.

REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT A SASUNARU VOTE ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE SASUKE IS WINNING! Just because Sasuke is winning, please don't stop voting for Sasuke because he's not winning by much!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	10. Fox In The Sand

**Chapter 10. Fox In The Sand**

* * *

I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT A SASUNARU VOTE ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE SASUKE IS WINNING! Just because Sasuke is winning, please don't stop voting for Sasuke because he's not winning by much!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter ten of my story!

* * *

**Chapter 10. Fox In The Sand**

It has been a month since team 7, Zabuza and Haku have returned from the wave and so far a lot of things have happened in Konoha. Zabuza can be a ninja of the leaf if he has a guard with him while he performs any ninja acts; therefore he has been assigned the temporary second sensei of team 7 with Kakashi as his guard. Haku has been approved and is allowed to join the ninja ranks. Sakura has been taken out of the ninja ranks due to her lack of being able to perform accurately to the ninja rules without getting distracted by her 'Sasuke-kun' therefore Haku has been swapped into team 7 in place of Sakura much to the distaste of Sasuke who is still brooding over Haku being so friendly with Naruto. Naruto is currently recovering from having a fully devolved Chidori through his rib cage, missing his heart by a few millimetres. Sasuke however has been wondering about the 'contract' Naruto was talking about while they were trapped in Haku's ice prison.

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

"Sorry I was late, miss me?"

"You idiot! Why did you come in here! Now we can't get out! He's our target!" Sasuke was angry.

"Because while my target is him, keeping you alive is my duty." Naruto answered dodging more senbon.

"Duty? What the hell?"

"Kakashi didn't tell you about the contract!?" Naruto yelled back allowing senbon to fly past his face and graze his cheek.

"What contract?"

"Jess! I'll tell you after teme! Focus on the enemy now!"

"What do you think I was trying to do dobe?" Sasuke tried another fire Jutsu.

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~**

After pestering Kakashi about it and getting no progress Sasuke headed off to the Hokage's office hoping he would have more luck there.

**SASUKE POV**

I have to be able to get some information on the 'contract' here, every time I asked Kakashi he just mumbled an answer before continuing reading his book, what a great sensei he is!

I walked up the passageways noticing all the ninja and civilians that were there moving out of my way like I was a god; I hate having special treatment just because I'm the 'Last Uchiha'. I sometimes wish I were a normal person with a relatively lazy simple life. Jess, I swear Shikamaru's laziness is contagious.

I reached the big double doors and knocked before entering when I heard the quiet 'Come in' from the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." I bowed.

"Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama I have some question regarding something Naruto said while on our mission to the wave. He said something about a contract between him and I." I stopped bowing and stared at the Hokage waiting for an answer.

Sarutobi sighed before unsealing one of his draws and pulling out an old scroll.

"Sasuke do you know of the battle between Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju?" I nodded.

"During that battle Madara was able to call upon the Kyuubi and bind it to a contract that makes Kyuubi the protector of the Uchiha. By Naruto being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi makes him the protector of the Uchiha."

I froze taking in the information.

_'Naruto, the once dead last is my protector? Wow. Bonus.'_ I smirked and looked back at the Hokage again signalling that I was listening.

"Also regarding Naruto…I have something I need you to do for me Sasuke…"

**NARUTO POV**

"Mhnnnnnnn." I groaned while turning over in my hospital bed. I have been locked in here since I got back from the wave. And if your wondering about the 'locked' bit, I have been chained to the bed, which is chained to the wall, in a hospital room with locks on windows and seals on the doors to stop me escaping. All the chains used are chakra absorbing so I can't use chakra as well.

The hokage made me this hospital room ever since I started missions because I would always come back injured but wouldn't go the hospital; even if I did I would just escape because I hated that place. I still do. The memories of what happened when I was younger and defenceless in the hospital haunt me of this place.

My ears perked up hearing footsteps closing in to the door on the outside. The door glowed red a little before the seal disappeared and Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiji stepped in.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked me.

"I'm fine Jiji! I'm all better! See!" I sat up and peeled a little of my hospital gown back off my shoulder showing a little circle scar were I was hit with the Chidori while grinning.

Kakashi looked hurt whilst for some reason Sasuke and Haku started staring at my exposed shoulder like they wanted to eat it, so I put my robe back over it missing the tint of red covering their faces but not wanting my shoulder to be eaten just in case.

"That's good, it looks as though it's healing nicely. I will let you go home as soon as-" The hokage stopped mid sentence and I froze feeling leather being pulled around my throat. My head shakily turned around seeing Sasuke smirking while smearing some of his blood on the seal at the back.

My head snapped back around at the hokage, tears threatening to fall.

"Why jiji! WHY! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled at him, ignoring the shocked looks from Zabuza and Haku.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in frustration.

_'Now I'm bound to Sasuke-teme more than ever! Heck, he basically controls my chakra and appearance now! WHY JIJ!'_

**NORMAL POV**

"-thank you Sasuke, great plan we didn't even need Kakashi and Zabuza to hold him down. The seals are off the door so he can go home when he calms down."

The hokage started to make his way to the door; ignoring the killer intent Naruto was sending in his direction.

"So that's why we were called in here. What's so bad about the collar?" Zabuza questioned looking at Naruto who was clawing at the collar and growling and snarling at everything in sight.

"The collar has two seals, the blood seal activates a henge for his features and age and the chakra seal locks away his and Kyuubi's chakra." Kakashi answered walking over to Naruto who was now clawing his pillow while biting the corner in frustration letting his animal instincts take over a little.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi reached out to Naruto but he just snarled at him and tried to bite Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi sighed and left the room with Zabuza, telling Haku and Sasuke that they should give Naruto some time otherwise they're just gonna get their hands bitten off.

Haku ignored Kakashi and walked up to Naruto's side of the bed and started slowly moving his hand closer to Naruto's face, like you would to an unknown dog.

"He's our teammate not a dog. We just have to stay here until the dobe has calmed down." Sasuke glared at Haku who didn't look away from Naruto.

Naruto stared at Haku's inclosing hand before he stopped snarling and stopped struggling against his bindings. Haku's hand got closer until it reached Naruto's forehead and started to gently pat Naruto's hair making Naruto close his eyes and start to dose off.

Haku, knowing that he just won the unsaid battle with the Uchiha got off the bed and started to walk out the room saying that he had a meeting with his hotel owner about his new temporary home, which was true.

Sasuke stopped glaring at the door where Haku had left through just seconds ago and smirked remembering that he had prepared for something like this made his way over to the sleeping Naruto attaching his revenge on with a small *clink*.

**~~~TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY~~~~**

**NARUTO POV**

I began to wake up feeling cold metal against my chin, remembering yesterday's events.

_'Damnit. This is going to suck. Out of all the people Jiji could've chosen to be in control over my collar he HAD to pick the teme!' _I turned over and fell off the bed hearing a small jingle of charms before the loud thump of my body making contact with the floor.

_'Huh? I'm in my apartment? Oh Yeah! Jiji said I could go home yesterday didn't he! Someone must of brought me home.' _I got off the floor and once again heard a jingle of metal against metal, but this time noticing that it came from my collar.

I rushed over to the mirror hoping that it was just my collar that had gotten loose but froze as soon as I realised what it was. There was a charm hanging from my collar, but not any 'charm' it was red and white in the shape of a fan. I gulped.

_'I know this sign! It's the__…__the__…__.UCHIHA FAN!'_ My hand shakily made it's way to the charm hanging off my collar, I gave it a light tug seeing if it would come off. It wasn't going ANYWHERE.

Letting go I felt something written on the back, my hand quickly turned it over and I stood closer to the mirror, trying to read the backwards writing.

_'ahihcU ekusaS fO ytreporP? What does that mean? Wait, I'm looking into a mirror so it's backwards!' _I rushed into the kitchen and buried around in some draws before finding a pencil and a piece of paper. I ran back to my room and started to un-jumble the words.

"Uchiha Sasuke Of Property? No, wait a sec…. Property of Sasuke Uchiha! That's it! That's what-" I stopped celebrating my victory as realisation hit me.

"PROPERTY OF SASUKE UCHIHA? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT AM I? AN ITEM? ARGHHHH!" I screamed trying to rip or bend the metal charm off the collar.

**~~~TIME SKIP: 2 MONTNS~~~~**

So far Naruto has only just got over his anger towards Sasuke who just enjoyed the attention from Naruto whether it was good or bad, Haku was also angry at Sasuke for a while because of him calling Naruto his however it just gave Haku a chance to get back at him because this would allow Naruto to trust him better. As for 'Sasuke's revenge' Naruto has never been so keen on keeping his jumpsuit as the high white collar on the jacket hides his collar. Training sessions have been extreme thanks to having two sensei's but the outcome has been that Team 7 were now considered the strongest Genin team of the leaf. Sasuke and Haku have both been out to make Naruto more impressed and to like them better so they have been training like mad and when they weren't training, they were busy flirting with the innocent Naruto who didn't have a clue.

Today Naruto had managed to steal Kakashi's little orange book and is now being chased threw the streets of Konoha by a furious grey haired ninja.

While zipping in and out of streets, Naruto heard the faint sound of screaming of what sounded like a small boy.

Curious, Naruto ran to the source to see a boy about his henges' age in a black cat like suit holding the grandson of the Hokage by the collar of his shirt.

Just as the sand nin raised his fist and went to punch Konohamaru Naruto rushed in and caught his fist while snarling at the boy.

"Huuuh? What do we have here? Another brat I have to beat up?"

"Let. Go. Of. Him. Now." Naruto growled out.

"And what if I don't you dog?" the cat boy smirked.

"Hey! I'm far from a dog you measly cat! By the way, that's the Hokage's grandson you're bullying, so unless you wanna cause some trouble for the sand, I'd let him go."

Naruto smirked as the sand nin paled and let go of the boy.

"And what does that make you? I bet no one would care if I beat you up!"

"Kankuro! What the hell do you think your doing? Do you want to be killed?" A girl with blonde hair in four spikey pigtails came out from around the corner and yelled at the cat boy.

"I'm teaching this brat a lesson!" Kankuro held Naruto up by the front of his shirt. A rock came flying out from the tree next to them and hit Kankuro in the hand making him let go of Naruto.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, plus get your filthy hands off my fox." Sasuke smirked tossing a pebble up and down in his hand.

Naruto looked away in a pout and mumbled "Show off." He would've complained about being called and 'his' and a 'fox' but there was no point because Sasuke would just continue doing it, it was now normal for Sasuke to refer to Naruto as 'his fox.'

"Whats this? Another one? These brats just keep popping up! The leaf must be full of 'em!" Kankuro started laughing and Naruto grew angry again.

"Sasuke. Take. Off. My. Collar." Naruto spoke through clenched teeth. Just as Sasuke was going to reply a boy appeared out of a cloud of sand behind him. He had red hair and a gorge with sand that looked alive spewing out of it on his back.

"Kankuro, you are a embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason why we came here?" The boy spoke in a tone saying 'I've killed and I'm not afraid to make you next.'

"O-oh! G-gaara! How g-good to see y-you! Y-you see I was just-" Kankuro started to stutter out words, he looked like he would piss him self any minute.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara glared at him.

"E-eh y-yep s-sure!"

**"Kit. That kid isn't normal. He's like us. I believe that he holds Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon." Do me a favour and let him know he's out of his league."**

_'eh, yeah sure Kyuu__…__'_

"I'm sorry about any trouble he may have caused, now if you excuse me."

Gaara disappeared again before reappearing in front of me.

"Oi, Gaara is it? A friend of mine wanted to let you that you're out of your league." Naruto spoke in a normal tone towards the red haired boy. Everyone just stood in shock.

"And who is this 'Friend' of yours?" Gaara was interested.

_'This boy is not normal, no one speaks to me like that!'_

Naruto just cocked his head to the side with an innocent look, the type of thing that would look adorable when he doesn't have a henge on, but is still adorable.

"Whada mean Ichibi? I'm pwetty sure nine is above wittle ol' one…" Naruto put on an innocent childish voice. Gaara would've been surprised on how cute he was if he wasn't currently pissing himself in fear.

_'Nine? He knows of Shukaku! He must house the Kyuubi! Shit this is bad!' _Much to the surprise of everyone in the area, Gaara bowed his head and retracted all of his sand, showing he was no threat.

"I'm truly sorry kokonotsu-sama, (Nine-sama) please forgive my rash behaviour, but we really must be going. Might I be honoured to know your jailor name?"

Naruto's mood instantly changed as he started happily grinning at the sand trio.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Gaara and…and…!" Naruto stared at the other sand nin awaiting for their answer, but they were still in shock of having the most feared person in their village suddenly be completely loyal to someone they just met!

_'Just who is this kid?'_ Was the thought running threw their heads.

"Temari no Subaku and Kankuro no Subaku, both are my older siblings." Gaara answered for them.

Naruto had sparkles in his eyes.

"You guys names are so cool! Heheh, see you guys at the exams!" Naruto waved goodbye whilst Sasuke glared at them.

Once they were out of sight Sasuke jumped down from the tree and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Hey! What was that for? I didn't do nothing wrong!" Naruto rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"Why were you so friendly towards them? You just met them." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Well, I may have just met them but Kyuu knows the one inside Gaara!" Naruto sat on the ground still tending to his head.

"This Gaara person is a jinchuriki?" Sasuke questioned

"Yep! He's the jailor of the one tailed raccoon! Shukaku! By the way are we even going to the exams?"

Sasuke face palmed.

"You said you would see them at the exams, but you didn't know if you were even going?"

"Hehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning.

"Come on, lets go talk to Kakashi-sensei about it." Sasuke pulled Naruto off the ground and started walking towards the bridge.

Once they got close to the bridge, Kakashi glomped Naruto at full speed.

"OH PRIN-CESS YOU DON'T HAPPEN TO HAVE MY BOOK DO YOU?" Kakashi had evil eyes on and you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Ne, Kakashi nii-san, I would give it back but only in trade for Chuunin exam applications! AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" Naruto held the book close to his chest with both arms.

"Oh yeah, I already sighed you guys up for the exams, here are your applications. Now, Naruto-chan my book if you don't mind~" Kakashi got up and handed them the forms before staring at Naruto with killing intent.

"Thanks Kakashi nii-san!" Naruto handed over the book when he got his hands on the slip of paper.

"My pleasure princess!" And with that Kakashi disappeared before Naruto could shred him and that dreaded nickname.

"Damnit! He got away AGAIN!" Naruto punched the ground and pouted while Haku and Sasuke just stared in interest.

"Soooo, you guys gonna sign up?" Haku aimed his question mostly at Naruto

"You bet!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"If my fox is in, I'm in." Sasuke answered.

"Cool, see you there Naru-chan!" Haku yelled before running back to his hotel room.

Sasuke waited for him to be out of sight before making his way to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"You know henges aren't allowed~" Sasuke whispered in a husky tone making a shiver go down Naruto's spine.

"Huhhhh? How do you know that?" Naruto started to freak, but Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

How was that? Next chapter is the Chunin Exams, so make sure to follow this story to find out what happens next!

This chappie was kinda short, but I didn't want to lead it into the Chunin Exams to quick!

Hehe, thanks for reading guys!

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON YOUR DESIRED PAIRING BECAUSE AS THE STORY GOES ON MORE AND MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE POLL!

Thanks, sorry for the caps but I really need people to vote!

Goodbye and hope to see you guys in chapter 11!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	11. Fox Found a Snake Trail

**Chapter 11. Fox Found a Snake Trail**

* * *

As always I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON YOUR DESIRED PAIRING BECAUSE AS THE STORY GOES ON MORE CERTAIN CHARACTERS WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE POLL!

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter eleven of my story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Damnit! He got away AGAIN!" Naruto punched the ground and pouted while Haku and Sasuke just stared in interest.

"Soooo, you guys gonna sign up?" Haku aimed his question mostly at Naruto

"You bet!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"If my fox is in, I'm in." Sasuke answered.

"Cool, see you there Naru-chan!" Haku yelled before running back to his hotel room.

Sasuke waited for him to be out of sight before making his way to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"You know henges aren't allowed~" Sasuke whispered in a husky tone making a shiver go down Naruto's spine.

"Huhhhh? How do you know that?" Naruto started to freak, but Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

**Chapter 11. Fox Found a Snake Trail**

**NARUTO POV**

**"KAKASHI!" **I screamed using Kyuubi's demonic chakra to make my voice louder and deeper.

Kakashi had managed to seal all my orange jumpsuits because he knows I use it to hide my dreaded collar, but obviously he didn't think this threw because I HAVE NO OTHER CLOTHES!

**"I wouldn't exactly say that kit, you still have your ANBU uniform."**

"Thanks Kyuu, but I can't wear that, it shows my collar and my tattoo." I whined, flopping onto my bed.

**"Yeah, but your going to tell them all anyway. You may as well show them at the exams."**

*Sigh* "I guess so …I mean it was made for my true form and Sasuke said that henges weren't allowed… Damn, this is going to be hectic….

Going through some simple hand signs I placed a henge on of an ordinary civilian and ran to Sasuke's carrying my ANBU uniform under my arm. I would shunshin there but I figured that I would need any chakra I have for the exam just in case we run into trouble.

Knocking on the door of the main building of the Uchiha compound I heard a groan of annoyance before slow footsteps towards the door.

Just as Sasuke opened the door I flung myself at him, it's a bit of a habit from when I was little although I forgot about my henge.

"WHAT THE F***! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sasuke back flipped out of my grip and whipped out a shuriken aiming at me.

"Who am I? OH!" I pointed to myself before realising what he was talking about and released the henge to my older form in PJ's.

"Hi Sasuke-teme!" I grinned and got off the floor showing my orange shorts and green T-shirt with kanji for 'awesome' sewn onto the front.

"You know, I'm not going to ask. But what are you doing here? Not that I mind Naru-chan~" Sasuke did that weird smirk he does only to me, it seems to get Haku angry but I don't see what's so bad about it. Other than it being kind of creepy…

"Sasuke-teme I need you to take off my henge seal, but I would love it if you take the entire collar off though!" I cutely smiled at him but he was looking in the opposite direction almost as if he was expecting it.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke started walking back into the room he came from.

"Uhh, 'cause I have nothin' else ta wear but my old uniform because Kakashi threw out all my jumpsuits…" I held up the pile of clothes in my hand as proof.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough." He raised his hand up to his face and bit his thumb making it bleed a little before walking over to me.

I felt his breath on the back to my neck making me shiver from the close contact. I was engulfed in smoke as my form started to change, I could feel my PJ's getting looser.

"You can get changed in there." Sasuke pointed to a room across the hallway from us. I turned around as my ears perked up before jumping off the ground and running into the room with my uniform.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme!"

**SASUKE POV**

As soon as I heard the closing of the door to my bedroom I sprinted to the tissue box. I furiously grabbed tissues and shoved them up my nose desperate to stop the flow of blood.

This happens every time I see Naruto's true form after a while; he is truly the cutest thing I have ever seen. The ears and tail just top me over the edge, I have gotten better at holding out until everyone in sight is gone, but it's taken a while to get to the point I'm at.

I start to wonder what Naruto's uniform looks like on him; he never does show any skin in that horrible jumpsuit of his. Just as my blood nose stops I hear the creak of a door down the hallway, I dispose of any evidence of my blood nose before peaking my head out to the hallway and quickly pull back into the kitchen afraid of having another 'accident.'

Naruto looks absolutely 20% cuter than before!

He had black ankle ninja sandals, black shorts just above his knee's with his weapons pouch tied around his right leg, a dark orange tank and a fish net T-shirt underneath, dark orange metal arm guards, long black gloves and of course his light blue spiked collar.

I pretended to be drinking a glass of water as Naruto walked into the kitchen with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

I 'finished' drinking my glass of water and placed it in the sink before I noticed something on Naruto's left arm. Walking closer I noticed it was an ANBU tattoo, but it had the Kanji for 'Blood Child' above it in red.

Naruto's smile died as he covered it up with his other hand, not looking at me.

"When I joined ANBU, I was the youngest to ever be in ANBU and I had already earned my Bingo Book name of 'The Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune,' so when I got my tattoo the council ordered that I have that put on too so I didn't have a choice." Naruto looked down tightening his grip on his shoulder.

I didn't exactly know what to say so I stood up and started to stroke one of Naruto's ears. Instantly Naruto stopped tensing and started to purr quite loudly, slowly starting to dose off.

I glanced up at the clock and stopped scratching his ear; it was time to leave for the exams.

I bent down a little to his ear and whispered that we had to go, but he was unresponsive and still looked a little dazed so I took hold of his tail and gave it a little yank.

"EEK!" Naruto squealed and propped upright and turned to me with a flushed face.

"Hey! That was mean!" Naruto pouted, which I might add made him look cuter.

"Do you want to be late to the exams dobe?" I started to head towards the door and grabbed my application form off the counter.

"NAH UH~!" Naruto's mood changed as he grinned at me.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke and Naruto caught up with Haku at the front gate of the academy, ready to start the exam to finally become Chunin.

Naruto had decided to put a small genjutsu over his ANBU tattoo so that he didn't have to explain too much to his friends and it was small enough that he wouldn't be told off for having it on.

"Good morning Naru-chan, I like the new attire, finally going to show some true colours eh?" Haku smiled at Naruto who just nodded not minding the shortening of his name and the –chan because he was used to it.

Walking into a room full of people Naruto subconsciously raised one hand and gripped onto Sasuke's sleeve with a loose grip.

"You can handle S class criminals but not crowds of people not even Chunin?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who just frowned at him but refused to let go of his shirt.

"I'm not good with crowds…" Naruto looked down but Haku grabbed his other hand and gave Naruto a reassuring smile making Naruto smile back.

"You'll be fine."

Getting further into the crowd Sasuke noticed that there was a genjutsu on the door that the two guards were standing in front of, looking away Sasuke was going to tell his teammates until yelling was heard followed by a loud crash.

"Your taking the Chunin exams but you can't even get past us? Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

"Yeah, I think I hear your mummy calling ya." The other Chunin backed him up.

The two Chunin looked down at a boy who had on a green spandex suit and thick black eyebrows to go with his bowl cut hairstyle. A girl with two buns and a light pink tank bent down and helped her teammate off the ground.

"Please let us through! We're supposed to go in there!" The girl glared at them before she was pushed back with a punch in the face, there was silence before a few people started whispering things like,'Whoa harsh! They hit a girl without hesitation!'

The Chunin heard them and spoke up.

"Harsh? Compared to the exam this is a pyknic, I bet half of you won't even survive." The Chunin with spiky hair said silencing the room again.

'Picking out the weak by putting a genjutsu on the wrong floor? These guys must be weak.' Sasuke thought as Haku helped the girl off the ground.

Sasuke walked to the front of the crowd and he dragged Naruto with him letting most people see his ears and tail.

"Look what we have here, a rookie and his uke fox." The Chunin smirked and failed to notice the smoke practically fuming off Naruto's head.

"I'm not a fox uke!" Naruto yelled launching himself at them with his claws extended, the Chunin saw this and readied their weapons. Just as they would of made contact the boy in the green spandex reappeared from nowhere and held Naruto by his wrists and the Chunin by the base of their weapon.

'That guy used pure speed! I thought he was just some looser, better watch out for that guy.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow before grabbing Naruto from the boy's hold.

"I'll be taking that." Said Sasuke who was holding Naruto back by his collar. The Chunin just backed off embarrassed that their attack was stopped by a mere Genin. The crowd started to die out

Another Genin stepped forwards; he had long dark hair and pupiless silver eyes, Sasuke and Haku recognised him as a Hyuuga.

"You there fox uke, what is your name?" The boy stepped towards Naruto who looked horrified.

"Fox….uke? GYAAAAAA! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU MEANIE!" Naruto yelled at the Hyuuga who just stared in noticed this and starred in interest.

Sasuke noticed this and spoke up.

"It's common courtesy to tell someone your own name before asking someone else's."

"Fine then, Neji, Neji Hyuuga. And your teammate is?" Neji glared back at Sasuke.

"And that's Haku-"Naruto pointed to Haku."-This guy is Sasuke-teme-" Naruto poked Sasuke's face who had anger marks on his head. "-And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto pointed to himself and grinned demolishing the thick atmosphere.

"And I'm Rock Lee and that's Tenten! Nice to meet you Naruto-chan!" The spandex guy jumped in holding his hand out to Naruto who just stared at Lee's eyebrows.

"Woah man, you got some awesome brows bushy brows! I'll call you that every time you call me -chan!" Naruto grinned and shook his hand, Lee not having a problem with being called 'bushy brows.'

"Naru-chan, Sasuke we should get going or we will be late for the exam." Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him away knowing Sasuke would follow like a puppy to his chew toy.

Coming to two double doors Naruto, Sasuke were greeted by Kakashi and Zabuza who were standing out the front.

"So you decided to show up princess!" Kakashi dodged a clawed swipe aimed at his face.

"You! What the hell did you do to my clothes! You caused me shit you grey haired shit!" Naruto yelled and blushed a little remembering the events at Sasuke's that morning.

"Tut tut Princess, I really wish you'd stop using such dirty language! It really don't suit you…" Kakashi put on a mocking cute voice.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!" Before any of them had time to think a Pink haired blur came out of thin air and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much! Did you miss me? I know you'll do great in the exam!" Sakura grinned at Sasuke who was focused on getting her off him, the look of disgust on his face.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved but only received a glance and a 'hi baka-fox' in return making his smile die.

Zabuza ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled under his bandages at team 7 making Naruto cheer up a little.

"I'm proud of you guys, now make sure to totally thrash 'em all for me!" Zabuza said while stepping aside and signalling to the door.

"Sure thing Zabuza sensei!" Naruto walked forward and opened the door walking in with Sasuke and Haku in tow.

Walking in and closing the door behind them they were greeted with the sight of Genin from all over the place.

Spotting the other rookies Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt again, the 'baka-fox' comment shaking his ego and confidence a little.

Sasuke didn't seem minded by it and kept on walking towards the group who noticed their appearance.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino immediately latched onto Sasuke making Naruto let go but still hide behind Sasuke's back.

"Hi guys! Oi Sasuke, so this is the new guy that replaced Sakura? He looks like a girl! And ur, where's blondie?" Kiba walked up to them with Akamaru hanging out of his shirt.

"Hey Dog breath don't go callin' me blondie and Haku looks fine the way he is!" Naruto stepped out from behind Sasuke and there was silence as they took in Naruto's appearance; Ino was first to break the silence by yanking on Naruto's ear a little.

"Ow! Hey! What the hell Ino?" Naruto grabbed his ear.

"So they are real…"

"SO KAWAII~!" Ino screamed drawing attention to the nine rookies and making Naruto blush and his tail sway back and forth happily that he was accepted.

"Hi Pineapple, Hinata!" Naruto spotted the two near the back and waved to them, as he couldn't exactly move with Ino squeezing the day lights out of him.

"H-h-hi N-N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata smiled and blushed at Naruto's cute new appearance.

"Yo Naruto." Shikamaru sleepily waved hand back keeping his eyelids open by a few millimetres and not even noticing Naruto's new appearance.

"So what happened Naruto, why do you have um, the ears and tail and stuff?" Choji asked shoving chips into his gob.

"Um, er… I'll tell you guys after the exams!" Naruto grinned at the end of his sentence.

"Hey you guys, your the nine rookies right? You shouldn't be so loud, your drawing attention to yourselves." A guy who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties spoke up drawing the rookie's attention to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba barked at him.

"Me? I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I'm willing to give you guys a hand considering that you're the first rookies I've seen here before at the Chunin exams."

"You sound like you've done the test a few times." Haku stepped forward.

"Yeah! And what this 'helping hand thing?" Kiba said looking curious.

"You are correct, I have taken the exams seven times. As for what I'm willing to do to help you is simply use these." Kabuto held up a bunch of blank cards.

"They're blank." Choji said shovelling more chips.

"Yes but if I put my chakra into them then a persons data will show up. Got any requests?"

"Gaara no Subaku, Rock Lee and Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune." Sasuke spoke up getting looks from the other rookies at the mention of the legionary Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune, who was said to have gone missing two years ago.

Kabuto didn't seem minded by it and grabbed a few cards between two fingers before placing them on the ground and spinning them with his finger.

"First Gaara no Subaku. 27 D ranks, 13 C ranks, 3 B ranks and 2 A ranks. His teammates are his older siblings but other than that, there's pretty much no information on this guy. Apparently he has never come back from a mission with an injury, not even a scratch. Second is Rock Lee, looks like he's about a year older than you guys. 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks. His squad leader is Guy, his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. He cannot use chakra but has what seems to have a huge advantage of taijutsu. Now, Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune. D ranks unknown, C ranks unknown, B ranks unknown, A ranks unknown, S ranks 123, SS rank is 2. His skill set is unknown but it is said that the only people to meet him and live are those that are allies of the leaf. It is rumoured that he was last seen in the Wave country but other than that he is said to be dead. He supposably takes the form of a young boy with a fox mask and-" Kabuto didn't finish as Naruto had snatched the card from him and was now chewing on the side of it.

'This information is classified. How does he have it? Hey, these cards taste of snake, yuck.' Naruto thought as he continued eat what was left of the card.

"Huh?" Kabuto still had his fingers as though he was still holding the card.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kabuto yelled at Naruto who just held a sopping wet half eaten card in front of him.

"You really want it back?" Naruto innocently looked at Kabuto who just grimaced.

"Actually no, you can keep it…"

"Thanks Kabuto!" Naruto smiled and continued to eat the card knowing he won the unsaid battle with the guy who smells of snake.

"OKAY BRATS! Shut up and follow me, I am Ibiki Morino your examiner for the first part of the Chunin exams!" A man with two main scars covering his face yelled out as he walked into the room.

"EEEHHHHH? A WRITEN EXAM?" Naruto yelled as he walked into the examination room.

"Shut up and sit down! This is a written exam as you can see so turn over your sheets when called. You will have 45 minutes to complete the test. You will all start will 10 points so 30 points between a team. If you are caught cheating, you will get 5 points deducted. Once you have no more points for your team, you and your team will be disqualified. For each question answered correctly you will gain 1 point. You will need at least 55 points to proceed."

Everyone sat down and turned over their papers on the call.

Sasuke and Haku noticed that the questions were way above their level and shot each other a look; they were both worried about Naruto who seemed fine.

'I get it! The aim is to cheat, he did say 'if you were caught cheating.' Thought Haku as he made a series of small mirrors to copy the answers off one of the sound nin who were flying through the questions with ease.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan (AN: I'm sorry I didn't explain in the wave, but Sasuke activated his two tomoe Sharingan when fighting Haku.) and copied Haku's who was across from him.

In the front row Naruto was doing something Ibiki had never seen happen before in the exam. He was drawing on the back of his test,he hadn't even turned his sheet over!

Naruto knew that the aim was information gathering however he also knew by the way the tenth question was anonymous that the last question was the only one that counted. Naruto was drawing a fox who was holding a dead snake in his mouth and he wrote a small message at the bottom of the page.

"Okay brats, times up! As for the tenth question, you can chose to take it or not, if you choose not to chose it you can come back next year, if you chose to take it and get it wrong, you and your team will never be able to become Chunin."

"Hey that's not fair! Your not allowed to do that!" Kiba called out.

"Other years, yes. But I'm new and so this is my exam, my rules now please exit the room if you wish to not take the tenth question." Quite a lot of people left the room, Naruto just stared at the window not really interested in the topic and new the trick to this question.

"Now, all those who are left, pass." Ibiki flatly stated making some teams express shocked was a chorus of confused answers like 'Whaaaat? And Huuuuh?'

"This test was for information gathering test, to see if you could successfully gather information under pressure and not get caught. The tenth question was to see if you would put your life on the line to succeed a mission. Good job. Now come to the front and hand up your papers by row."

Ibiki said in a scary tone as the front row walked up and placed their papers in a neat pile on his desk.

After everyone had handed up his or her papers, Ibiki was about to call out the end of the first exam when a flying purple ball smashed threw the window and turned into a human. Everyone in the room just stared.

She had purple hair in a spikey ponytail and a short brown skirt, a fishnet shirt and a light brown open trench coat. She had a banister behind her saying 'number 1 most sexy kunoichi of all time!'

"46 teams? Ibiki I think your loosing your touch."

"Nope, we actually have some good ones this year." Ibiki glanced down at Naruto who was falling asleep on his desk.

"NARU-CHAN!" Anko bent down and scooped Naruto into a death hug.

"ANKO NEE SAN!" Naruto hugged her back making the room sweat drop.

"Been so long since I last saw you brat!" Anko put Naruto down and ruffled his hair before turning to the rest of the class.

"Yo Brats! I'm Anko Mitarashi your examiner of the second part of the Chunin exam!"

* * *

Soooo what do you think of chapter 11? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by reviewing my fanfic! Next chappie will be the start of part 2 of the Chunin exams so make sure to favourite my story so you won't miss out!

Hehe, thanks for reading guys!

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON YOUR DESIRED PAIRING ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE AS THE STORY GOES ON MORE AND MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE POLL!

Thanks, sorry for the caps but I really need people to vote!

Goodbye and hope to see you guys in chapter 12!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


	12. An Ambushed Fox

**Chapter 12. An Ambushed Fox**

* * *

As always I would like to give huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and remember that I love helpful advice on my stories. A big thanks to u jar-of-jam because she is in charge of editing my stories and fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! :P

I do not own Naruto!

Uses the base of the original manga/anime Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Justu"**

*sound effect*

Warnings: Spoilers!

Please enjoy chapter twelve of my story!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"46 teams? Ibiki I think your loosing your touch."

"Nope, we actually have some good ones this year." Ibiki glanced down at Naruto who was falling asleep on his desk.

"NARU-CHAN!" Anko bent down and scooped Naruto into a death hug.

"ANKO NEE SAN!" Naruto hugged her back making the room sweat drop.

"Been so long since I last saw you squirt!" Anko put Naruto down and ruffled his hair before turning to the rest of the class.

"Yo Brats! I'm Anko Mitarashi your examiner of the second part of the Chunin exam!"

* * *

**Chapter 12. An Ambushed Fox**

Everyone in the room just stared at the scene that just played out in front of them.

"What the hell are you brats looking at?" Everyone's eyes landed on Naruto who looked absolutely adorable in his innocence while hugging onto the waist of Anko.

"What the-" Anko questioned before realising what they were looking at and scooped Naruto into a death hug again.

"NAH UH! THE GAKI IS MINE! TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE BY MY HAND! NOW FOLLOW ME!" Anko yelled throwing the shocked blond over her shoulder like a potato sack, whilst Naruto was completely unaware and confused of what just happened.

As Anko made her exit and the other Genin exited the room Ibiki started to go through the test sheets.

He immediately stopped flipping through the papers when he found an empty test sheet.

'Must have been that brat up the front…' Thought Ibiki turning over the test paper to find a drawing of a chibi fox with a snake in its jaws.

"What the?" Ibiki was just about to dismiss it when his eyes crossed over some scribbly small writing at the bottom of the page. Looking closer, Ibiki could barely make out the message.

'Tell the Hokage a snake has crept into the Chunin exams, I may need help if it decides to shed his skin.'

Ibiki wondered what he had meant by that, that boy had always been a mystery. Ibiki had seen him a couple years ago around the ANBU headquarters so he wondered if that's when he became so close to Anko; one of the most feared Nin of the leaf.

Shrugging it off Ibiki made his way out of the examination room to deliver the odd message to the Hokage.

"Okay brats listen up! The second exam will take place in the big-ass forest behind me, the forest of death. Anko explained managing to scare quite a few of the Genin while Naruto squirmed around trying to get out of her grip.

Sasuke inched his way closer to the snake user slightly scared at the aura the woman was giving off.

Anko noticed Sasuke's movement and thought he was moving towards the forest gates. Quickly turning to him she flung kunai at the boy grazing his pale cheek drawing a little blood.

"Well someone looks like he wants a death wish fast." Anko said grinning at his shocked expression.

Sasuke regained his posture and calmly pointed to Naruto who was still flopped over Anko's shoulder, tail wagging impatiently.

"Uhh actually I was going to ask if you'd give my teammate back…" Sasuke said indicating to Haku and himself.

Anko struck a thinking position before gently lifting Naruto off her shoulder and ruffling his hair letting him go back his team as Anko turned back to rest of the group.

"Before the exam I will need each one of you to read over these forms and sign it."

Anko explained pulling out a pile of papers from her coat.

"What for?" Ino questioned from within the crowd.

"Well some of you may never come back and for that I need your consent otherwise that makes it my problem, and we wouldn't want that." Anko finished with a grim smile.

"Now I will explain what you'll be doing for this test. Each team will receive either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, the aim is to get both scrolls and make your way to the tower positioned in the centre of the forest. You have 5 days to complete the test and make your way to the tower alive. Oh and a word of advice, don't die."

Anko grinned before whipping out a stick of dango and chopping onto the side of it.

Sasuke, Naruto and Haku were currently bounding across the dense forest tree to tree.

"We need a earth scroll, what teams should we target?" Haku questioned his teammates.

"Umm, maybe we should focus on staying alive and when a team attacks us we can use their underestimation against them?" Naruto answered, his ears straight up listening for any noises out of the ordinary.

Sasuke and Haku nodded in affirmation.

"I would've suggested a set password but listening ears are something hard to avoid in this forest so we can use facts about ourselves that only we know." Sasuke added in.

**NARUTO POV**

"We have been travelling for about 6 hours now and it's starting to get dark…Guys can we stop for a rest?" I whined as my ears flopped down a little as I felt my eyelids starting to droop.

Haku and Sasuke didn't answer but slowed down before stopping in a small clearing with a hollow tree base.

"We should set up camp here for the night. You guys handle dinner and camp, I'll set up traps in the area!" I called out to my teammates before extending my claws and bounding into the trees above us setting a ninja wire trap around us. I was using the trees so we can't be ambushed easily without us knowing. After setting up the web-like trap around us I went to head back to camp when I felt a spike of demon chakra about a kilometre away from us. Curious, I decided to check it out.

Pumping chakra into my legs I made my way towards the unusual chakra.

I came to halt just on the edge of a clearing just in time to see Gaara slaughter another team. Using my nose I found that Kiba's team were also in the area watching the blood bath.

Coming to the conclusion that Gaara was no threat to me, I casually walked into the clearing getting surprised and curious looks from Gaara and his siblings.

"Yo guys! Quite a show you've put on here, made a mess too." I grinned at the team showing no signs of fear.

"Uzumaki-sama-"

"Naruto, just call me Naruto thanks." I interrupted Gaara.

"Naruto-san, is there something we can do for you?" Gaara raised his head to look at me.

"Hai! By any chance would you have an extra earth scroll? By the strong scent of blood on you, I would think you've eliminated quite a few teams already, no mercy huh? Sounds like something you'd do! Hehe." I giggled in a almost girly manor trying to act cute just in case they weren't convinced to give it to me.

A small but noticeable pink tint made it's way to Gaara's cheeks as he nodded taking out four scrolls, three earth and one heaven.

I took an earth scroll before smiling sweetly and hugging Gaara's waist.

"Thanks Gaara-nii san!" I shouted running off back into the trees to my team leaving a stunned Gaara stuttering out 'N-nii s-san?' over and over with the tint of pink over his cheeks deepening.

**~~~KIBA'S TEAM~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Whoa! What the hell just happened? The sand freaks just created a blood bath and then chibi Naruto pops out of no where, takes their scroll, hugs the guy and flees again!" Kiba exclaimed while watching the 'sand freaks' in amazement wondering what the hell just happened.

"M-maybe t-they k-know e-e-each other K-Kiba-k-kun…" Hinata stuttered out a pink shade over her cheeks.

Shino said nothing but didn't take his eyes off the battlefield.

"Hey guys, we should go after Naruto's team they have both scrolls now and Naruto is a chibi! Their bound to be weak!" Kiba suggested.

"I-I don't t-think t-that's a-a good i-idea, l-lets go a-after a-another t-team..." Hinata said looking as nervous as ever, not wanting to go after Naruto's team.

"Oh com'on, we won't hurt em, we'll just grab their scroll and go!" Kiba nudged the unmoving Hinata.

Hinata said nothing still being hesitant as Kiba started to drag her in the direction of Naruto's scent.

**~~~INO'S TEAM~~~**

"Urggghhhh… I'm soooooo hungryyyy!" Choji whined flopping onto the forest floor.

"Choji how can you be hungry? You ate like 5 minutes ago!" Ino snapped at her chubby teammate.

"What a drag. We're never going to get anywhere in this exam." Shikamaru lent against a tree, eyelids drooping.

"We at least have to go after someone's team or we really will get no where!" Ino said pulling on the arm of Choji who was face first in the ground.

"But what team, almost every team seems to be strong. We have no choice to go after the other rookies." Shikamaru said lazily.

"We should go after Sakura's team! They're useless without Sasuke-kun!" Ino huffed giving up on getting her teammate up, dropping him back on the ground.

"Yeah that would've been a good idea except that it's not Sakura's team anymore, they got some new dude who we don't know. Not to mention how are supposed to get Sasuke away from his team?"

"Maybe we could wait until they are asleep before taking their scroll and running for it." Choji mumbled with his face still in the dirt.

"It's dangerous, but it may be our only option. We should wait till it gets darker and start planning."

"So you finally showed up Naru-chan, Sasuke over here was about to tear up half the forest looking for you." Haku smiled pointing to a blushing Sasuke.

"You guys were worried?" Naruto looked curious.

"Of course we were! You disappeared for almost 2 hours!" Sasuke yelled grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders making him flinch.

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto choked out.

Sasuke noticed his mistake let go of Naruto's shoulders and lightly hugged the boy.

"It's okay, just…Don't do it again, dobe." Sasuke changed his tone of voice to a calm one while resting his head on top of the blonde mess of hair.

Haku feeling a little uncomfortable decided to break the moment.

"Unless you want me to eat your share I suggest you eat something Naru-chan." Haku said picking up Naruto's fish on the squire and nibbling on the edge of it in a slightly suggestive manor which went unnoticed by the fox boy who bounded over to him grabbing the fish and devouring it possessively.

Sasuke just sighed in having his moment ruined and went over to the fire to warm up.

"Ne, Sasuke, Haku, we can head straight to the tower tomorrow. I got a scroll while I was out." Naruto glanced up from the fire.

Sasuke and Haku raised a brow signalling him to explain further.

"A friend of mine had a extra so-" a quiet rustle in the bushes behind them interrupted Naruto as his ears went on high alert.

Sniffing the air, Naruto made out the scent of 3 people, one that smelt of dogs, one of sunglasses cleaner and one of lavender.

"Hinata, Shino and Kiba? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke and Haku went into a defensive positions.

There was no answer as a bunch of kunai flew out from holes in the spider-like webs around team 7's camp, cutting some of the web making gaps big enough for a few people to easily get through.

"Aww guys that wasn't funny! That took me ages!" Naruto whined just as Kiba leapt out from behind them and grabbed Naruto in a headlock with a kunai at his throat.

"You always were the dunce Naruto, but I have to say the new look is kinda cute." Kiba said as Sasuke and Haku froze seeing their teammate in a vulnerable place.

"What the hell Kiba! Urgh! Let me go!" Naruto yelled with his tail thrashing out behind him as Hinata and Shino stepped out from the bushes forming a triangle around team 7.

"What do you mean? We're being nice letting you live, now give us your scrolls." Kiba smirked as Naruto stopped thrashing.

"Kiba don't do this! I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto yelled as he stopped moving all together.

"Hurt us? You can't even evade a simple ambush. You and your team are pathetic."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry N-naruto-k-kun…" Hinata stuttered.

"KIBA! That's it! I don't care if you insult me, but I will not have you insult my team!" Naruto growled out, his claws got longer as Naruto let out an animalistic growl making Akamaru whimper and run behind Kiba.

"So we gonna play huh? You don't seem to get it, Dogs are better than foxes in every area! You don't want to play that game with me."

Naruto's tail trashed about as Naruto suddenly dug his now razor sharp claws into Kiba's arm immediately making it bleed through his jacket.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled shocked as he let go of Naruto.

Naruto let go as blood dripped from his claws. Not wanting to make the situation into a big fight Naruto went down on all fours to show he was serious and Haku got senbon ready while Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Go. Don't come back or I will not hold back Kiba." Naruto growled baring his teeth that were now all pointed and flashing red eyes at him.

"W-we s-should go K-kiba-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered already moving towards the forest.

Kiba let out his own growl at Naruto.

"Next time fox, your going to be hunted like foxes should be on the food chain."

Kiba jumped back into the forest with Shino in tow.

Hinata took a step towards team 7 who were not threatened by her actions.

"I-I'm v-very s-sorry for t-the t-trouble… I t-tried t-to stop h-him..." Hinata gave an embarrassed look before going after her team.

*Sigh* "That dog boy has a point guys, we need to be more prepared and on guard even if they are other rookies."

Haku let out sigh before sitting down and staring at the fire that he wished Sasuke would re-light.

Sasuke stared at the part of the forest that team 8 disappeared into, multiple things going through his mind.

"Sasuke…Could you re-light the fire?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a quiet voice tugging on his sleeve a little.

Sasuke didn't answer but complied non-the less.

After about one hour after the disturbance of team 8 Sasuke and Naruto decided to get some sleep leaving Haku for the first shift of night watch.

"Wake me up when you get tired, I'll take the next shift." Sasuke whispered to Haku making sure not to wake Naruto.

Haku nodded and walked out of the hollow tree trunk.

When Haku was out of sight Sasuke crept closer to Naruto's sleeping form. Naruto was facing Sasuke curled up in a ball, his tail wrapped around himself.

Reaching out, Sasuke slowly cupped Naruto's cheek.

"For some reason, protecting you feels higher on my priority list than getting revenge… I always thought I had it hard, but I've been through nothing compared to you. You've been tormented and abused by the villagers yet you never speak of revenge towards them.. Maybe, just maybe, revenge isn't the answer…"

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise Naruto had woken up and was holding Sasuke's hand in his.

"It wasn't 'tachi's fault…" Naruto whispered.

"What?"

Sasuke immediately came back from his thoughts.

"Itachi nii-san wouldn't do it for power…He wouldn't do it…'tachi loved you. Even though I was bound to protect you anyway, his last wish to me was that I protected you…"

"What? How do you-"

"When I was in ANBU Itachi became like a brother to me…Just like Kakashi…"

"You never told me this! Your bound to protect the Uchiha but where were you when my entire clan was slaughtered!"

"I'm so s-sorry…I w-was to l-late… I d-didn't know…As long as one Uchiha lives, I'll live to protect t-them…I-I'm sorry..." Tears started to appear at the sides of Naruto's eyes remembering Itachi and the night he told him to protect Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and moved a piece of blonde hair out of Naruto's face.

"Get some sleep, we should head to the tower tomorrow." With that Sasuke got up and went to swap shifts with Haku.

**SASUKE POV**

_'Maybe I was a little harsh on Naruto last night…'_

I glanced over at Naruto who was jumping from tree to tree on all fours; he tends to do that when I take off the Blood seal.

Suddenly out of nowhere a massive gust of powerful wind knocked us into an open clearing, also taking out any trees in the way.

"Whaaaa? OHF!" I heard Naruto who had face planted due to travelling on all fours.

I peered back in the direction we came from to see what caused the gust of chakra-enhanced wind.

Squinting a little to try and get a better look I noticed a straw hat, the type the grass nin wore.

Seeing it get closer I got into a defensive position.

"We have trouble." I took a quick glance at Naruto and Haku who both seemed to get my hint and go defensive as well.

The grass nin stopped at the edge of the forest and stared at us in the clearing.

"Why do you not run? You haven't even dropped your guard." The grass nin took off her hat and held it to her chest with a wicked grin as her impossibly long tongue licked the edge.

_'Urgh…What the hell is she?'_

"I would tempt you with my earth scroll but by the looks of it you already have one, so lets cut to the chase, Sssssasuke-kun."

_'I've had a wide range of creepy fan girls…but she is so far the creepiest. Not to mention that aura surrounding her that just screams 'pedophile!' '_

I watched in horror as a kunai speared my scull.

I screamed as blood spurted everywhere. Watching Naruto and Haku fall to their knees I realized something…This is all a genjutsu, Naruto and Haku wouldn't go down that easily!

I closed my eyes whilst another kunai lodged itself into my shoulder, I tried to feel my body through the genjutsu. Slowly moving my right hand towards where my kunai pouch is, I could just feel the smooth leather of my pouch against the tips of my fingers.

Moving my hand further down into my bag I grabbed something with a sharp edge, kunai, senbon or shuriken anything was fine for what I had in mind.

I could've tried to release the genjutsu but considering how strong it is I would only end up wasting chakra.

There's only one other way I know how to force brake a genjutsu; self inflicted pain.

Self inflicted pain will force the genjutsu to fail because it wakes you up from the illusion of pain by real pain.

Moving the weapon just over my leg I breathed in quickly before stabbing it into my leg in a quick motion, squinting at the pain that shot through my leg.

Looking up and seeing the creepy woman just as she finished a hand sign I braced myself for what was to come.

Because one thing was for sure, this was going to be one of the hardest battles I have ever fought.

* * *

Soooo what do you think of chapter 12? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by reviewing my fanfic! Next chappie will be the start of part 2 of the Chunin exams so make sure to favourite my story so you won't miss out!

Hehe, thanks for reading guys!

I have temporarily taken down the poll for this fanfiction as I am currently collecting votes for my other fanfic who's pairings have not yet been decided. I will notify of you all when the poll for this fanfic is back up.

Thanks, sorry for the disappointing news…XP

Goodbye and hope to see you guys in chapter 13!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT~!


End file.
